Verano
by CasBeth
Summary: Historia AU. Un verano en un pueblo totalmente asolado unirá a personas muy diferentes dañadas por sus pasados.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia y no manejo muy bien la pagina web, escribo estas historietas en cuadernos. La subo por si a alguien le interesa en cualquier caso a mi me relaja escribirlas.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

...

El verano llegó al pequeño pueblo. Estaba cerca de la capital, pero poco importaba puesto que era como realizar un viaje en el tiempo, las calles aun no estaban asfaltadas, a excepción de la que conectaba con la nacional, la gente aún tenía mulas y los perros corrían salvajes por las calles. La mayoría de la gente se había ido a vivir a las grandes ciudades y el pueblo estaba prácticamente despoblado pero, en verano las familias se reunían allí y disfrutaban de la paz del campo. Los pocos que quedaban eran ancianos dedicados a la agricultura, que en algunos casos cultivaban su propio huertecillo.

Los ancianos disfrutaban contando historias de tiempos en los que el pueblo estaba lleno, y labraban las tierras, los niños podían jugar libre, fuera de la supervisión constante de sus padres y los padres podían descansar.

Una de las casas estaba habitada por la familia García, aún les faltaba por llegar un integrante, que estaría a punto de llegar.

...

El viaje estaba siendo eterno para Kate, lo único que iba a su favor era que los niños estaban dormidos.

Pronto llegaron a las curvas cerradas y estrechas que según ella, separaban su pequeño pueblo de la civilización. Si los niños no estuvieran dormidos seguro que se habrían mareado. Recordó entonces, multitud de viajes en los que ella o sus hermanos habían vomitado en el coche produciendo el enfado de su padre. Pero, su padre ya no estaba con ellos y esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás.

Una vez pasadas las curvas, en el horizonte asomaban unas pequeñas casas y alrededor se alzaba la iglesia. Aparte de ello todo era trigo y cebada, el olor de la mies atravesó sus fosas nasales a la vez que mil imágenes de su niñez atravesaban su mente.

Pronto llegó a su casa y antes de que pudiera despertar a los pequeños, su madre ya había salido afuera. Carmen tenía unos 55 años, Kate no estaba muy segura de su edad exacta porque su madre siempre se había negado a enseñarles el DNI o decirles su edad. El pelo ondulado canoso caía hasta sus hombros y llevaba su típico atuendo del pueblo, que consistía en un vestido con diferentes estampados, en este caso flores y unos zancos de enfermera.

-¡Cata, ya habéis llegado! Gritó emocionada Carmen. Fueron la una hacia la otra y se abrazaron con fuerza.-Te veo más delgada, yo creo que por allí no te dan de comer. Dijo pellizcándola en brazo. Kate no puedo evitar poner una mueca de fastidio aunque en el fondo sabía que su madre estaba en lo cierto, y que había perdido mucho peso. –Bueno, ¿dónde están mis tesoros? Repuso Carmen con gran entusiasmo.

Kate volvió al coche y despertó a los gemelos y cogió en brazos a la más pequeña, Hope, que estaba más adormilada. Los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a su abuela, la cual les removió el pelo y les comió a besos.

-Alex, Masi, vuestros tíos están dentro, ir a darles un beso al menos. Y con eso los niños desaparecieron por la puerta. Kate se acomodó a la peque en su cadera y sacó al perro del maletero.

-Kate, Hope está tan grande, se parece mucho a ti…me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí..

-Yo también mamá, yo también..

Y tras ello, Kate entró a su casa dispuesta a relajarse con su familia y pasar un buen verano.

...

Este año no había sido uno bueno. Un divorcio, nada de inspiración y una hija enferma no parece un buen recuento pero, así es como veía su año Rick.

Alexis no tenía una enfermedad física, no tenía cáncer ni nada roto. Pero el abandono de su madre conllevó una severa depresión, porque tenía su corazoncito roto. Apenas comía, hablaba jugaba o reía, era como si hubiera perdido la alegría de vivir. El panorama causaba gran dolor a Rick, tanto que le impedía incluso escribir.

Tras pasar por varios especialistas y psicólogos y no notar ningún cambio positivo, Rick decidió que lo que necesitaban, ambos era un cambio de aires.

Se quería ir lejos. Lo más lejos posible. Pensó en viajar a África, Egipto, Sudamérica…pero no conocía a nadie por allí, y tampoco veía claro tomarse unas vacaciones convencionales porque muy probablemente Alexis no respondería.

Lo habló con sus más allegados hasta que su portero Mateo le alquiló una casita en un pueblo español. Una casa pequeña, en un pueblo muy acogedor que utilizando palabras textuales de Mateo "único". Rick investigó por internet y descubrió que el pueblo no tenía nada. Otros muchos hubieran considerado la ausencia de monumentos, museos…un inconveniente para muchos ,pero era lo que Rick buscaba.

Unas semanas más tarde, todo estaba preparado y tras un viaje eterno se vieron en un pequeño pueblo rodeado por campos de trigo...


	2. Chapter 2

Utilizaré la cursiva para cuando hablen en inglés

Este capítulo es un poco largo.

Si tenéis alguna idea o algo que añadir comentármelo.

Los personajes no son míos.

….

Una vez instalados tras dormir bastantes horas y comer unos bocatas, Rick fue a dar una vuelta con Alexis. La cual llevaba consigo como siempre, una muñeca de trapo.

Tenía apuntado en un papel cómo llegar a la plaza mayor, aunque dudaba que se fuera a perder, ya que el pueblo no debía de tener más de 50 casas.

Aunque era temprano, hacía bastante calor. Fue con Alexis de la mano por las estrechas calles, muchas casas tenían florecillas en las ventanas otras, era muy viejas, construidas en adobe. Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca edificaciones así. Continuaron asombrados calle abajo dónde se encontraba la plaza del pueblo.

Había muchos niños jugueteando con la fuente, había también un grupo de niñas de diferentes edades jugueteando y cuchicheando en una sombra. Los adultos y viejos se encontraban sentados en unos bancos comiendo pipas y mirando el tiempo pasar.

Rick miró a Alexis para preguntarla silenciosamente lo que le apetecía hacer, Alexis musitó algo pero Rick no la entendió y tiró de él hacia un banco vacío que se encontraba a pleno sol. No le parecía una idea muy buena pero con tal de que Alexis mostrara un poco de decisión aceptó.

Alexis miraba a las niñas jugar abrazada a la muñeca. No quiso animarla a que fuera con ellas, porque se imaginaba que no querría así que se puso a organizar mentalmente todas las cosas que le faltaban, empezando por la comida.

_-Me gusta tu muñeca._ Dijo una niña en un inglés perfecto. –_La tata me ha dicho que te hable en inglés. Soy Hope_.

Rick, que estaba en babia, fue a contestar pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Alexis. Dijo muy bajito.

Rick la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya era más que los monosílabos que le solía contestar.

-_Hablas muy bien inglés, Hope. Soy Rick el padre de Alexis...es un poco tímida._

-_Mi mamá dice que hablo muy bien y que no me callo y que soy como la yaya. _Rick estaba impresionado ante lo extrovertida y habladora que era esa niña y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, no parecía mayor que Alexis, más bien lo contrario.

Una niña más mayor, que tendría cerca de quince años se acercó a ellos.

-Hope, no les atosigues. Dijo hacia la pequeña y añadió mirando hacia los extranjeros.- _Mi sobrina no se calla ni debajo del agua. ¿Sois los americanos?_

-_Sí, Soy Rick y esta es mi hija Alexis. Venimos a pasar el verano_.

-_Yo soy Magdalena, aunque me llaman Maddie. Alexis, vente con nosotras, si quieres._ Alexis no dijo nada pero se levantó del banco y se quedó a la vera de Hope. Rick estaba un sorprendido y le dijo a Alexis que él se quedaría ahí por si pasase algo.

Pasó un buen rato y Alexis, aunque no estaba muy integrada se sentaba con ellas, daba la impresión de que la tal Hope era una parlanchina y aunque Alexis no comentara nada la pequeña no paraba de contarle batallitas porque nadie se lo impedía. A Rick le llamó la atención que varios niños hablaran inglés ya que había desechado la posibilidad al ser el pueblo de un ambiente tan rural.

Estaba muy contento con los avances de la pequeña pero el calor le estaba matando y además se encontraba en un banco al sol, la gente de la sombra le miraba un poco extrañados, pero no quería moverse por miedo de que Alexis se sintiera abandonada.

…..

Kate ya llevaba unas semanas en el pueblo. Los niños ya se habían adaptado a la nueva vida, ella sin embargo disfrutaba más la soledad y solía darse largos paseos con Kya.

Kya le recordaba sus tiempos con Tom en los que para prepararla, no sólo daban largos paseos sino que tenían que esconder cosas en el jardín, preparar gymkanas...Ahora ella mantenía los entrenamientos físicos y los de actitud, pero como sabía que la época de Kya en activo había llegado a su fin ya no seguía entrenándola para lo demás.

Hoy, su hermano Javier la estaba acompañando. En septiembre, se iba a presentar a las oposiciones de la policía nacional y, tenía que mantenerse en forma para las pruebas físicas. Kate se las sabía de memoria; lanzamiento de balón medicinal, abdominales, flexiones, salto vertical, resistencia, un circuito con vallas... y por eso le ayudaba.

-Cata, no crees que debemos de dar la vuelta ya, el ritmo que llevamos no es ni medio normal. Dijo Javi cogiendo aire.

-Aunque estas hecho un blandengue, creo que llevas razón, tengo que ver cómo andan los canijos, luego si quieres unas sesiones de flexiones y ya está .Le repuso con guasa

-Estamos graciosas me han dicho, pero que sepas que puedo con eso y más.

Entre bromas y tonterías llegaron al pueblo, Javi se fue con Kya a casa y Kate se fue a ver a los niños a la plaza.

Al entrar vio que había un chico joven sentado a la solera, supuso rápidamente que sería el extranjero del que llevaban cuchicheando unos días. Le pareció bastante atractivo pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas y se fue a saludar a las niñas.

Hope al verla aparecer se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Mamá!, te voy a presentar a mi nueva amiga. Es mi mejor amiga del pueblo que no es del pueblo. La hablo en inglés como tú me dices si son amiricanas y hoy la yaya me ha dicho….blablabla

Mientras la pequeña seguía contándole historias, Kate se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado tanta lengua su hija, de ella seguro que no, pero que contara tantas cosas le anima siempre.

Entonces, su hija tiró de ella y bajó del mundo de las ideas. Una niña pelirroja, un poco más alta que Hope, se encontraba delante de ella abrazada a su muñeca de peluche.

-_Hola peque, yo soy Kate, la mamá de Hope, vas a ver cómo te lo pasas muy bien en este pueblo. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

La niña no la contestó pero la miraba fijamente con unos ojos que transmitían mucha pena.

-_Mamá te he dicho que Alexis es un poco tímida_. Hope solía ser escuchada parcialmente cuando daba sus charlas y no le gustaba que no la hicieran caso, pero Kate no le daba mucha importancia.

_-¡Ah! Entonces tu nombre es Alexis. _

-_Sí_. Respondió Alexis.

-_Bueno si queréis algo estoy en los bancos, voy a ver si quieren algo los gemelos. _Maddie te dejo al mando. Maddie asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara.

Se intentó acercar a los gemelos pero estaban con sus pistolas de agua, en las bicis mojándose con otros niños, así que decidió preguntarles desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Cómo vais niños?

-Muy bien mamá. Respondieron a la vez.

Tras ello se fue a la sombra con los demás adultos a mitigar un poco el calor.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo va dirigido a mi hermano mayor que llevo tres años sin verle, ya que piensa igual que Castle en este capítulo.

La historia avanza muy despacito, si queréis que vaya más rápido no dudéis en decírmelo.

Las personalidades la verdad es que no se asemejan mucho a las suyas en la serie, ya veré si continúo así o las hago más parejas... no sé

…

¿En serio a nadie en este pueblo no le llama la atención esa chica? Se preguntaba Rick. Nada más entrar en la plaza ya se notaba su presencia, y le había sonreído, en serio, era una tímida sonrisa, pero le había sonreído.

En ese momento intentó serenarse, había conocido a muchas otras chicas muy guapas, con piernas largas, pelo castaño, ojos avellana...pero era como si la suma le saliera perfecta

Necesitaba saber su nombre, pero a la vez tenía que intentar no parecer un acosador, porque estaba claro que estaba pensando como uno, lo que tenía que hacer es no mirarla, mirar hacia otro lado… hacia las niñas. Había hablado con Alexis y Hope, quizá fuera su tía o…su madre. Eso tendría sentido puesto que luego fue a hablar con los gemelos, esos que hablaban en inglés...entonces estaría casada…

En ese momento Rick se dio un pellizco. Era un estúpido, ni la conocía y ya estaba pensado si tenía marido…Lo mejor era que se alejara un poco, ya se acercaba la hora de comer y no tenían nada preparado, se alejaría de esa plaza y dejaría de pensar como un quinceañero.

Con cierta reticencia cogió a Alexis despidiéndose de las otras niñas y se fueron a una tienda que había visto de camino a la plaza.

…

La tienda le recordaba a los ultramarinos de las películas del Oeste. Una señora muy mayor se encontraba detrás de una barra llena de cosas. La gente no llevaba mucha prisa, ya que hablaban entre sí muy animadas a la vez que pedían a la tendera.

Cuando entraron las señoras les acosaron, muy contentas a preguntas, Rick contestó a lo que pudo pero se encontraba un poco avasallado por las señoras. Alexis estaba escondida entre sus piernas, ocultándose de las extrañas.

-Dejar al americano en paz, que le vais a atosigar. Dijo una señora que acababa de entrar, las demás señoras le dejaron un poco de espacio. Se acercó a Rick y le dijo: Bienvenidos al pueblo, no solemos tener turistas así que sois la novedad… Me llamo Carmen. Dijo tendiéndole la mano

Rick no había entendido todo pero sí lo justo para continuar. – Rick y mi hija Alexis.

-Si estáis aquí es que no tenéis comida, ¡os invito a comer! Dijo la mujer ilusionada, se giró y sacó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada y llamó a alguien. En eso un joven entró en la tienda. – yo no sé inglés y él no sabe español así que preciso ti y no voy a llamar a Cata que está en la plaza…dile que se venga a comer a casa.

-Vale mamá…entonces se dirigió hacia Rick. –_ ¡Hola! Soy Javi, mi madre os invita a comer. No acepta un no por respuesta_. Dijo en un inglés un poco macarrónico, se notaba que tenía labia aunque el inglés no fuera su fuerte.

-_Rick. Muchas gracias pero pensábamos comer en casa…otro momento quizás_. No conocía de nada a esa gente, le daba bastante vergüenza meterse en su casa.

-_No y no, mi madre hace una comida riquísima además, en nuestra casa se habla mucho inglés_. Se agachó y se dirigió a Alexis. –_Seguro que has conocido a Hope, ¿eh peque_?

-_Sí_. Respondió Alexis

-_Pues entonces no hay problema. Tendremos muchos americanos en casa si queréis. En un rato os buscamos a casa_. Vamos mama que se vienen a comer.

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar, madre e hijo ya se habían ido de la tienda. Se agachó y le preguntó a Alexis si quería ir, la cual contestó haciendo un ruido poco identificable que asumió como un indiferente.

Compró como pudo la comida para llenar la despensa y se marcharon a casa.

….

- ¡Mamá¡ ¡Cómo se te ocurre invitar al americano!. No sabemos nada de él, ¿y si es un asesino?. La cuestionó Kate.

-Si es amigo de Mateo es de fiar. Además sois los únicos en el pueblo que manejáis un poco el inglés y el pobre chapurrea en español su nombre y poco más. Me dijo Mateo que le echáramos un cable y eso voy a hacer.

-Podríamos haberle invitado a cenar y podríamos haber hablado con él por la tarde. Seguro que le habéis acosado hasta que ha accedido.

-No sé de qué hablas… además no sé si te has fijado pero, es muy guapo y joven…

-No sigas. Sabes que no. Kate se estaba cabreando, no le gustaba que su madre hiciera de celestina, porque sabía que ella no estaba interesada.

-No puedes vivir así toda tu vida, tienes que avanzar, si no quieres hablar de lo que pasó ahora me parece bien, pero tendrás que superarlo.

Kate no la contestó y se marchó de la cocina dando un portazo. Mientras salía cabreada se chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? Dijo recomponiéndose

-Sí, gracias.

Ese acento. Kate levantó la mirada y vio al americano. No sabía que decirle, lo más probable es que no hubiera entendido o escuchado lo que habían estado hablando en la cocina pero le daba demasiado corte. No se había enterado de cuándo había llegado así que era probable que lo hubiera oído.

El americano le tendió la mano. –Me llamo Rick. Kate le sacudió la mano y se introdujo. Tras ello se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. Aunque la iluminación era escasa, tenía unos ojos azules muy claritos que daba la impresión que atravesaban el alma y que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar.

Kate abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien que decir para romper el silencio incómodo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su hermano apareció por detrás de Rick invitándoles a ir al patio trasero, rompiendo el momento.

Kate se sintió muy aliviada, no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, se tenía que alejar de él, porque no estaba muy segura de sí misma. Había sentido como una atracción muy fuerte. Intentó negar lo sentido, asumiendo que se debía a su soledad.

El patio era más grande que la casa. Se había unido el antiguo corral y un pequeño huerto para poner ahora una pequeña piscina de plástico y unas mesas debajo de una antigua parra. Los niños ya estaban sentados e indudablemente su madre la había sentado delante de Rick. No sabía si pegar un grito o irse de la mesa, pero intentó poner su mejor cara. Su hermano la vio y la dio ánimos apretando su hombro susurrándola al oído que no hiciera caso a su madre y disfrutara de la compañía.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios, por leerlo y demás. No me imaginaba que esto lo leía tanta gente…en fin va otro

Cuando hablen entre ellos no voy a separar los puntos de vista porque no sé cómo hacerlo sino…

….

Supuso que Kate no se había sentado delante suya por gusto propio. Cuando se habían chocado había sido… ¿electrizante? Pero se la veía tan incómoda como se encontraba él. Los niños hablaban entre sí pero ellos no. Antes de que el silencio fuera excesivamente incómodo, Javi comenzó hablar.

-_Rick, cuéntanos cómo es que has acabado en un pueblo como este._

Era el tipo de preguntas a los que no quería dar toda la respuesta, así que utilizaría contestaciones vagas. Kate miraba hacía los niños, como intentando no escuchar..

-_Necesitábamos un cambio de aires_.

-y, ¿eres de Nueva York?

-_Sí. Tenemos un piso en el Soho, aunque de niño no tenía residencia fija, iba con la compañía de teatro de mi madre_.

-_Mami, en el Soho vive la tía Lanie, ¿a que sí? _Repuso uno de los gemelos.

-_No tonto, la tía Lanie vive en Manhattan_. Le corrigió el otro.

-_Alex, ¿Qué te dije de insultar? La tia Lanie no vive en ningún sitio de esos porque vive en Boston, ¿no veis que nos pilla lejos en coche?_

Rick les observaba en su petit-comité, si hablaban tanto de esa zona los niños, es que debían vivir allí.

_-¿Vivís en Nueva York?_ Preguntó Rick

-_Sí, no vivimos en el Soho, pero sí. Digamos que esa zona se nos va del presupuesto… ¿y a qué te dedicas, Rick? _Definitivamente le gustaba la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre…

_-Me gano la vida escribiendo_

_-Ala Cata, tenemos a un escritor entre nosotros, ¿Algo conocido? Repuso Javi_

_-No creo que llegara hasta aquí... pues estoy con una saga de novela policiaca…_

Kate estaba que no podía más, quería saber quién era, era un fanática de la novela negra, empezó con Agatha Christie cuando era una adolescente y ahora se leía desde Donna Leon, Andrea Camilleri, Lorenzo Silva, Patterson, Dashiell Hammett, John le Carré, Dennis Lehane, Raymond Chandler, ...hasta Richard Castle, espera este señor se parecía un poco…

_-¿No serás, Richard Castle? _Estaba manteniendo todo el autocontrol posible para no pegar un grito si afirmaba y pedirle que firmara todos sus libros.

_-El mismo que canta y baila. Pero si puedes evitar difundir la noticia, lo agradecería._

_-No es problema, dudo que te reconozcan por aquí, la gente lee poco y no se conocen mucho por aquí, se leen más autores europeos de policiaca. Pero me gusta mucho Storm._

_-O sea que tengo una fan, no me lo esperaba…-_dijo con tono jocoso

_-Que me guste el personaje de Storm no significa que me gusten sus libros Sr. Castle._

Ante tal frase Rick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le gustaban sus libros, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Alejarse de esa chica iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

_-Cambiando de tema, ¿vosotros cómo os ganáis la vida? _

_-Mi madre era médico, yo seré policía, la pequeña sigue estudiando y va a empezar magisterio y la americana de mi lado es también policía._

_-Detective de homicidios para ser más exactos. Ya sufrí ser oficial y mirar en cubos de basura. _

_-¡Sois la familia más chula que conozco! _Rick puso una cara de total ilusión como un niño al ver que los Reyes Magos le han dejado regalos_. ¿Cómo es que hay tanto policía? _

Nada más hacer la pregunta, Rick se arrepintió de haberla formulado. Era un metepatas. Se tendría que haber fijado en que no es común de que en una familia de tres hijos, dos, vayan a ser policías y que el padre falte, eso indica que o el padre era policía o que no recibió justicia. Y una de esas cosas debió ser porque la cara de Kate y la de Javi se transformaron de una expresión distendida a una mueca de tensión.

La hermana pequeña Maddie, que se encontraba un poco alejada salió en su ayuda.

_-Papá era policía y Kevin también._

_-Lo siento, no pensé al hacer la pregunta. No tengo porqué meterme en vuestras vidas…_

_-No, está bien, es normal. _Repuso Javi un tanto pesaroso. Pero Kate seguía sin mirarle, estaba ausente. Rick se dio cuenta de que iba ser complicado conocerla, no debía de haber tenido una vida fácil y al parecer su marido no debía estar en el panorama tampoco porque o era ese Kevin o no le habían mentado.

Las niñas estaban muy en su mundo, con Hope contando historietas pero esta se giró y le dirigió a Kate.

-_El tío Kevin esta con el abuelito y papá en el cielo. ¿A que sí mamá?_

-_Si peque_. Kate no podía aguantar mucho más esta conversación, pero no podía derrumbarse delante de sus hijos, tenía que ser su apoyo.

-Y aunque no nos acordemos de él. Dijo Max continuando Alex con –_Nos protege de los malos. –Y nos vigila desde arriba_. Continúo Max

El resto que veía la escena no pudo dejar caer alguna lágrima, pero a Rick le dio la impresión que los niños lo tenían muy interiorizado, porque para ellos parecía algo relativamente normal. Los gemelos se levantaron y se sumaron a un abrazo con Hope y Kate. Tras ello Kate se disculpó diciendo que tenía que coger algo. Carmen se levantó a continuación a ayudarla.

Entonces, Hope se dirigió a Alexis.

-_Si mi papa está en el cielo, tu mamá está en el cielo_.

Antes de que nadie pudiera cortar la salida inadecuada de Hope, Alexis contestó muy segura de sus palabras: -_No está en el cielo. Está en California._

-_Pero, ¿cuándo los papas no están, no es que se van al cielo?_ Repuso Max.

-_No, los padres de Andy se divorciaron y no vivían juntos. No hace falta que se vayan al cielo, pueden ir a diferentes ciudades_. Repuso Alex

-_Es verdad, pero aunque no vivan juntos siempre quieren a sus hijitos_. Le completó Max

Rick y Javi miraban asombrados a los niños, no se creían por distintos motivos de decirles nada. Javi todavía estaba un poco sentimental por todo y Rick además se sentía culpable por la escena montada y veía en cierto modo de manera positiva que Alexis viera de manera externa que su madre la seguiría queriendo aunque no se vieran. Como la situación no debía continuar por el bien común, Maddie les mandó comer y callar, diciéndoles que lo que habían dicho era cierto. Ambos agradecieron silenciosamente a Maddie por parar la conversación.

Conocer a Kate iba a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno iba a haber actualizado antes pero mi pareja me llevó a Toledo de viaje sorpresa el fin de semana…. ya tenía hecho el capítulo así que lo subo hoy.

Creo que este será un capítulo puente

Agradezco vuestras opiniones, también me gustan las críticas negaticas porque así se cómo mejorar

…

La pequeña cocina de esa casa era dónde sucedían las conversaciones trascendentes de esa familia. Carmen abrazaba a Kate de modo protector, Kate no decía nada ni lloraba pero agarraba fuerte a su madre.

-Cata, desahógate, llora. Confía en mí, estoy contigo. Dijo muy bajito colocándola el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición, con Carmen dándole ánimos hasta que –Kate empezó a murmurar:

-No es justo, no es justo .Empezó a sollozar en silencio con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas que su madre limpiaba. –No quiero que Javi sea también policía, todos han...muerto. Hizo una pausa para coger aire y prosiguió. Papá no se merecía lo que le pasó… y Kevin fue un tonto. ¡Un tonto! Nos dejaron solas mamá…

A Carmen le caían también las lágrimas. No sólo perdió a su marido sino también a su hijo.

-Y luego, intento pasar página lo más lejos posible y.. Tom también, no tuve tiempo de vivir con él casi mamá, y ni siquiera conoció a Hope. Ni sabía de su existencia. Mamá creo que estoy maldita o algo, creo que los hombres se deben alejar de mí, todas las personas a las que he admirado ya no…

-El mundo no es justo, cariño, pero no estás maldita. La abrazó fuerte. Kate ocultó su rosto en la clavícula de su madre y lloró amargamente...

Un rato después, cuando se hubo calmado, Carmen la llevó al baño y la ayudó a lavarse la cara.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

Kate sentía como había liberado un peso de sus hombros, aún tenía mucha ira contenida pero se encontraba mucho mejor.

Asintió ante la pregunta de su madre.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta con Kya a despejarme antes de volver a la mesa.

-Me parece bien, lo entenderán.

Kate se fue a un corral que tenían al lado de la casa, habían puesto ahí a la perra por si les molestaba a los americanos.

Hacía mucho calor, pero a Kya no le importaba porque no podía parar quieta. Con los años se había vuelto un poco más tranquila, pero aun así seguía teniendo mucha energía

Eligieron un camino por el que pasarían primero por una fuente e irían después por la vega de un rio cercano con árboles altos. Llegando a la fuente oyó un ruido, se giró extrañada de que alguien viniera a esas horas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Max se le había tirado encima.

-Mamá yo quiero ir con vosotras. No te vayas, Álex se quedó con Hope y los extranjeros.

Max era el más cariñoso de los tres. Kate no conseguía hacerle saber que no le abandonaría, Alex no lo exteriorizaba tanto pero opinaban igual, así que solían actuar como sus vasallos defensores. Se sentía agradecida de cierto modo, de que la defendieran y acompañaran cuando la veían indefensa, le dio un abrazo y asintió.

-Sabes que no hace falta que me acompañes, no me va a pasar nada, pero si te quieres unir me alegra un montón. Dijo despeinándolo.

-Vamos mami.

Fueron por el paseo tranquilamente bastante callados, disfrutando de la compañía.

…

Cuando Carmen volvió a la mesa, el resto, comía con desgana. Los gemelos levantaron la cabeza

-¿Mamá? Preguntaron a la vez.

-Se fue con Kya a dar una vuelta.

Max se levantó de la mesa, se armó de valor y dijo.

-Yaya, ya he acabado, Alex tu quédate con Hope yo me voy con mamá. Alex afirmó con la cabeza como diciendo, yo que quedo protegiendo aquí a Hope y Max salió corriendo.

Carmen le paró. –Max, no hace falta que vayas, tu madre se las apaña bien sola y aquí cuidamos de vosotros…Max negó con la cabeza.

-Yaya, ya lo sé. Pero, déjame irme.

Aunque Max era aparentemente el más débil los tres, tenía más sentido protector alrededor de la familia que ninguno, en esos casos le salía una fortaleza de la que habitualmente carecía. Alex solía ejercer de apoyo y aunque les dijeran que adultos les protegerían o algo parecido no iban a hacer caso así que Carmen le dejo pasar.

….

Rick y Alexis miraban asombrados a la escena. Esa familia de cuatro tenía organizado un sistema de apoyo, entramado por dos niños de unos 8 años.

Al poco de que Max se marchara el ambiente se distendió. Alex contó unas travesuras que había tramado en el colegio y que hicieron reír a Alexis y a Hope a carcajadas y se sumaron los demás poco a poco.

Rick llevaba meses sin oír la risa de Alexis, le relajó tanto su sonido que toda la tensión retenida por el suceso de un rato atrás se fue. El resto de adultos reía aliviando también el mal momento pasado.

Cuando la risa se pasó hubo un silencio de los que no se sabía si todos se echarían a reír o a llorar… pero, llamaron al teléfono y Carmen se tuvo que levantar, tras lo cual todos se pusieron a recoger, evitando retomar la conversación.

Tras tomar un café y un helado. Rick y Alexis se volvieron a casa a reposar un poco y dejar a esa familia descansar.

-Papá

-Dime Alexis.

-¿Hope, Alex y Max no van a volver a su papá nunca?

-No Alexis, pero no todo es ver a una persona. También se puede tener aquí. Dijo tocando su corazón. –Las personas que se tienen en el corazón son las que no se olvidan, las que se quiere de verdad.

Alexis se tocó el pecho.

-Papá…

-Si Alexis

-¿Yo estoy ahí? dijo señalando el pecho de Rick

Antes de contestar Rick la cogió en brazos y la sujetó fuerte. –Tú ocupas todo. También hay un poquito para Martha y para tu mamá. No lo dudes nunca

Alexis se quedó pensativa en brazo de Rick.

-Mamá, ¿también me tiene?

Le rompía el alma que Alexis no se sintiera querida o que dudara de lo que sentían entorno a ella. Pero más aún tener que contestar a esa pregunta sin Meredith delante. Tras meditar la respuesta unos segundos respondió.

-Claro que te quiere. Aunque no la puedas ver siempre, puedes estar con ella de vez en cuando y sino siempre la tienes aquí. Dijo señalando su corazoncito

Quizás él mismo no quería hablar del tema, pero sabía que este era el quid de los problemas de su hija y, lo que no había podido hacer todo este tiempo era hablarlo y la había reconcomido por dentro así que debía dejarla preguntar todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Algo más calabaza?

-No papi. Tengo mucho sueño. Bostezó y apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Rick.

Al poco llegaron a la casita. Alexis estando totalmente dormida en los brazos de su padre.


	6. Chapter 6

No me convence el capítulo anterior, pero en fin… tarde

No lo he revisado, asi que es posible que edite lo subido

…

Esa tarde Rick se llevó a Alexis a una ciudad cercana donde comprar un portátil para escribir y alguna cosilla más que necesitarían en la casa.

Desde la vuelta a casa había vuelto a sentir una necesidad irrefrenable de escribir. Mil ideas surcaban su mente; una detective con un pasado complejo luchando contra el mal acompañada por sus fiel séquito, del estilo de Batman y Robin . También tenía una historia detectivesca para Alexis en la cual unos niños buscarían al ladrón de… algo con ayuda de un perro, esa historia necesitaría concretarse pensó, pero hasta que conozca a los cinco, le gustará mucho.

Tras comprar cenaron en casa y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente bajaron a la plaza, y nada más ver a los niños; los gemelos con Hope y Maddie, Alexis se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Rick quiso acercarse a Maddie para pedir disculpas otra vez por lo acontecido el día pasado, la cual moviendo la cabeza le respondió que él no había preguntado nada malo y que se sentara tranquilo.

No cometió el mismo error que el otro día y se sentó a la sombra. A su vera, había un señor muy anciano que apenas hablaba, y menos entendía el acento de Rick. Por ello el paso del tiempo se le hizo eterno: veía a los niños jugar, miraba al cielo, hilaba mentalmente historias pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cerca del mediodía se acercó Javi, saludó a los niños que jugaban a la comba y se acercó a Rick.

-_Hey tío, ¿Qué tal la mañana por aquí?_

Rick emitió un bostezo. –_Tranquila, pero Alexis está cómoda, así que yo también_.

-_Oye, respecto a lo que pasó ayer no te comas el coco. Voy a por unas cervezas frescas y hablamos._

-_Vale_. Rebuscó para coger su cartera pero Javi ya había desaparecido.

Un poco después volvió con unos tercios, le ofreció uno a Rick. –_La próxima, invitas tú. Rick_ asintió refrescándose con la cerveza. –_Se les ve felices_. Dijo mirando a los niños

-_Sí_.

_-Es como si aquí pudieran encerrarse en una burbuja y vivir alejados de cualquier preocupación_. Era exactamente lo que su compañero estaba pensando.

-_Sí, Alexis estos últimos tiempos estaba muy apagada. No es que sea ahora la misma que antes, pero creo que hice bien trayéndola aquí_. Se sinceró Rick

_-Quién sabe, quizás este pueblo perdido del mundo, sirve para algo._

-¿_Pasas el verano aquí siempre?_

-_Depende, antes intentaba escaparme yéndome a campamentos de verano o a viajes para aprender inglés, odiaba no poder hacer nada aquí, pero ahora creo que pasar un tiempo juntos nos viene bien a todos. A mí me gusta ver la tele y hacer deporte que son compatibles en este lugar de mala muerte. ¿Prácticas algún deporte?_

-_Nunca fui especialmente bueno en ninguno, tampoco estuve nunca en un equipo_. Javi le miró con cara de sorpresa y Rick continuó. _No tengo padre y mi madre estaba cursos enteros de gira y yo con ella, así que cambiaba mucho de escuela...luego en el instituto entre leer comics, hacer trastadas e intentar ligar con chicas, empecé con la natación_. _No lo he dejado desde entonces pero nunca competí ni nada parecido_.

-_Hay una piscina aquí cerca. Tiene dos zonas: una para niños y otra reservada para los que quieran nadar, es bastante barata. Si quieres ir un día avísame y te acompaño que allí tengo muchos amigos_.

_-¿Nunca pensaste hacerte comercial?_ Utilizó un tono de broma. –_Se lo diré a Alexis, pero me una idea muy buena. Mis músculos ya deben estar atrofiados._

Javi rio ante el comentario. Se veía que Rick estaba entrenado, notan tonificado como él, pero se le notaban los músculos.

_-¿Te gusta el fútbol? _

_-¿Vuestro fútbol o el de américa?_

_-El de aquí. Cuál va a ser sino_

-_Nunca he jugado si te soy sincero, tampoco he visto un partido_, _sé que se juega dando patadas a un balón_. Javi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

_-¿En serio?_ Preguntó Javi intrigado y aluciando, como si le estuviera contando que tiene 5 piernas y seis ojos. Rick asintió a punto de echarse a reír por su cara_. –De mañana no pasa. Mañana por la mañana subimos al campo de futbol y echamos un partido con los niños, no acepto un no por respuesta._

Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Javi le estuvo comentando como jugar. Además hablaron de las diferentes costumbres que tenían y de comida típica. Rick se dio cuenta de que Javi podría ser un buen amigo.

Alexis se mostró muy contenta ante el ofrecimiento de Rick de ir a la piscina. Se lo comentaron a Javi y Rick le ofreció llevarse también a Hope , este dijo que lo hablaría con Kate. En cualquier caso,ya tenían plan para la tarde.

….

Javi volvió a casa con los niños y Maddie.

Los gemelos entraron corriendo a ver a Kya y el resto se quedó atrás y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Mamá, dónde está Cata? Rick ha invitado a Hope a la piscina, como no sé si querrá que vaya no le comente nada…

-Se fue. Sacó a Kya y cuando volvió dijo que volvería por la tarde, ya sabes lo que le gusta huir…

-Otra vez será...

Javi no podía reprochar nada a Kate ya que ella había tenido una vida más difícil que él y a diferencia suya no había cometido ninguna locura.

…

Cuánto había echado de menos la piscina. Alexis nadaba con los manguitos porque aún no se manejaba sola. Él la tiraba hacia arriba y ella volvía salpicando, echaban carreras…cuando Alexis empezó a cansarse, Rick la sacó del agua y le pidió que le esperara mientras se daba un chapuzón en la piscina para nadar.

No había mucha gente, un señor supermusculado, dos viejas y una joven. Se parecía mucho a Kate, nadaba muy rápido, con furia. La miró dar varios largos y metió las piernas en su carril.

…..

Estoy harta de los idiotas que meten las piernas en el agua. No los aguanto, luego si les pides que se vayan a la otra piscina se enfadan contigo. Iba dispuesta a echarle un discurso pero, al sacar la cabeza del agua no vio lo que se esperaba. Se quedó con la mirada fija en sus abdominales sin decir nada.

-_Hola, ¿Qué tal? Te veo nadar muy rápido_. Como Kate no decía nada siguió. _–¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

Levantó poco a poco la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

-_Bien_. Respondió secamente pero no sabía que decir.

-_Hagamos un trato: echemos una carrera, si gano yo es cómo si no nos conociéramos y empezamos de nuevo y si ganas tú… haré lo que quieras. ¿Trato?_ Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que solía derretir a las mujeres

-_Acepto_. Le agarró fuerte la mano y sonrió a su vez. Sabía que el ganaría, pero aun así no le parecía mala idea.

-_Alexis será nuestra árbitro_. Rick la llamó y rápidamente compitieron con la victoria del escritor.

Salieron jadeantes de la piscina. Rick le volvió a ofrecer la mano a Kate: _-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Richard Castle_.

Kate le agarró la mano: -_Katherine Beckett_.

Alexis soltó una risa porque le parecía absurda la situación.

_-¿Le apetece un helado con esta joven y conmigo?_

-_Claro, siempre que sea de fresa_.

_-¡De fresa sí!_ Repuso Alexis.

Se pusieron la toalla por encima y Rick fue a por los helados mientras Kate se trasladó con Alexis. Pronto tuvieron los helados y se pusieron a hablar aunque Alexis les abandonó yéndose a un parque del recinto

-_Dime Kate, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?_

-_Bueno no suelo tenerlo, en general o trabajo o cuido de los peques…pero me gusta leer, el cine y la música. También tengo una Harley_

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una Harley?

_-¿Te gustan las motos?_ Preguntó ojiplatico

-_Sí, supongo que de mi época más rebelde_. Respondió sin más

-_Eres como una cebolla, con muchas capas_…

-_Podrías rellenar un libro sobre todo lo que no sabes de mí_.

-_Me tomaré esa frase como una aceptación_. Kate no entendió esa frase, peor lo dejó correr.

-_Mi autor favorito de misterio es Paterson_. Dijo para picarle

-_¡Oh! Eso ha dolido, apoyando a la competencia_. Se hizo el herido de manera jocosa.- _Que sepas que sé que te gustan mis libros_.

-_Ego no te falta, me han dicho_. Pero me temo que te equivocas Richard Castle. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, me voy a volver al pueblo.

-_Si esperas a que cambie a Alexis, te llevamos_.

-_No quiero molestar_… Dijo en un ataque de inseguridad Kate

-_No seas boba, te llevamos_.

Un rato más tarde ya se encontraban cada uno en su casa. Rick se fue a la cama pensando que todo se había reencaminado. Kate se fue a la cama dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la demora.

Me tengo que mudar y no tengo nada empaquetado -.-

Gracias por las reviews. También valoro a todo el mundo que lo lee.

…..

Kevin se acercó a ella. Tenía su cara de niño bueno como siempre y la sonreía. Estaban en el patio de la casa del pueblo

-¿Echamos una partida?

-¿A qué? Repuso Kate

-A las cartas, joe no te enteras. Estas en las nubes hoy, ese marido tuyo te tiene en otro mundo.

-Calla anda. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y repuso: -¿Contra quienes jugamos?

-Va ya los llamo yo, porque si es por ti nos quedamos mirando a la parra todo el tiempo. Dijo de broma.

Se levantó y se metió en la casa buscando a los contrincantes para una partida de mus.

Pasaron los minutos y como nadie salía de la casa se levantó y se metió dentro. No había nadie en la cocina ni en el salón. Subió al piso de arriba y entró a la primera habitación que era la de sus padres.

Había mucha gente, todos vestidos de negro alrededor de la cama, no podía ver lo que había en la cama así que empujó a su alrededor hasta que lo vio.

Su padre estaba lleno de sangre tumbado en la cama. De repente, todo el mundo se giró y la miraba a ella cuchicheando palabras sin sentido. Salió como pudo de ese cuarto y se fue al de Kevin en el que la escena era parecida, intentando huir entró en su cuarto, pero esta vez no vió lo mismo. Estaban los niños y su padre durmiendo en la cama y una chica se acercaba a ellos con un cuchillo, aunque Kate quería moverse no podía y la otra chica mató a su familia, cuando Kate consiguió avanzar la chica se giró.

¡La otra chica era ella! Gritó de dolor y miedo y...

¡ZAS!

Abrió los ojos, había sido un sueño. Estaba recubierta de una capa de sudor. Aunque la terapia la había permitido dormir, no era algo que disfrutara. Kya al ver a su ama asustada se subió en la cama y lamió su cara, Kate intentó quitársela de encima pero si la veía con miedo, Kya no paraba de darla ánimos.

Sintió la necesidad de comprobar que el sueño había sido un sueño de verdad. Se levantó y revisó la habitación de los niños. Dormían pacíficamente, ajenos a la preocupación de su madre. Kate se reclinó en los pies de la cama de Hope y se durmió viéndoles dormir.

…..

Rick estaba preparando tortitas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

-_Está abierto, pasa_. Fue hacia la habitación a ponerse una camiseta, pero no le dio tiempo.

_-¡Rick, Rick¡ ¡os venís a dar una vuelta con nosotros!_ Entraron corriendo los gemelos con la perra.

Detrás iban Hope, Kate y Javi.

-_Alex, Max, os he dicho que atarais la perra fuera. ¡Kya! ¡out!_ .La perra se fue despacito hacia fuera sin mostrar ninguna resistencia. ¡Hola Rick, hola Alexis! Siento que hayan entrado así, esto si queréis veniros a visitar la vega, os esperamos.

_-Huele muy bien_. Repuso Hope. _¡Tortitas!_

-_Sí no nos lo perderíamos, ¿verdad Alexis? _Alexis asintió con la boca llena del desayuno. -_¿queréis tortitas? Tengo para todos... Aun me quedaban calentar las mías_.

Los tres niños se giraron y miraron a su madre en busca de aprobación.

-_Ya habéis desayunado, pero un día es un día, aunque máximo una por persona._ Se les iluminó la cara y fueron a la mesa y se sentaron rápidamente. Javi se acercó a Rick

-_Hey tio, muchas gracias, por aquí queremos cuatro_.

-_Marchando_. Dijo Rick metiéndose en la cocina

Kate se acercó a la cocina.-_No tenías porqué invitarnos, pero gracias, hacía mucho que no comían tortitas_.

-_Siempre_. Repuso Rick

_-¿Te ayudo?_ Contestó ella -_no cocino a diario, pero puedo ser buena ayuda._

_-No te preocupes, vete con ellos, yo acabo en un pis-pas._

_-¿Te ayudo a batir entonces?_

Rick se dio cuenta de que Kate era tan cabezota como él así que la dejó ayudarle. Tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, pero no se veía capaz de preguntarle nada, por si tocaba alguna fibra sensible.

Cuando se acercó a ella para coger la harina, descubrió que olía a cerezas. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, evitó expresar lo que le gustaba su olor y siguió cocinando en silencio.

….

¿Por qué cocinará sin camiseta? No te puedes fijar en él. Se decía a si misma Kate. Quizás lo mejor fuera entablar una conversación que evitara el tema.

Los niños se habían puesto muy pesados diciendo que querían enseñar la vega a los americanos. Ella no tenía ninguna pega y, ahora estaba en una vieja cocina cocinando con él.

_-¿Te gusta dar paseos?_ No sabía de qué hablar, así que le pareció un buen tema del que hablar, pero sonó peor de lo que planeó.

-_Si bueno, no solemos salir por el campo. Pero, está bien. ¿Salís mucho por la perra?_

-_A mí siempre me gustó mucho andar, me hace sentir bien y ahora con Kya ya nadie me puede poner pegas. Además si no la sacas, se pone insufrible._

-_La tienes muy bien enseñada, ya vi lo de sacarla fuera_.

-_Si gracias, fue mi marido_. Dijo un poco seca

Rick se quería dar un puñetazo o una torta mentalmente. Intentó traer una memoria graciosa o feliz para equilibrar un poco la balanza

-_Mi madre y yo siempre andábamos cambiando de casa y no tenía muchos amigos, por ello me compró un perrito. No tenía raza, seguramente lo cogió de una perrera y, en serio estaba poseído. Se llegó a comer mis deberes, la típica escusa que ves en las series, pues mi madre firmó un justificante, diciendo que de verdad mi perro se había comido mis deberes. La cara de mi profesor fue brutal. Le di el justificante después de que me echara la bronca por lo mala que era mi escusa_.

Kate no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No era solo, lo que contaba sino cómo lo contaba añadiendo gestos y expresiones.

-_Ahora veo su sonrisa. , es muy bonita por cierto_.

Kate se recompuso rápidamente.

-_Luego me acuerdo, que era imposible amarrarlo, se ponía a llorar todo el tiempo. Si le soltabas volvía con la boca ensangrentada y restos de conejos o alimañas. Le pusimos de mote Loki._

-_¿Y tú eras Thor? _Dijo con gracia Kate. Le hacía gracia la cara de asombro de Rick

-_No me imaginé que te gustaran los comics…ha sido una salida muy…_

_-La cebolla, recuerda la cebolla_. Le cortó ella.

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar Hope se acercó.

-_Mami, ¿queda mucho?_

-_No, mira llevaros estas cuatro para vosotros y ahora vamos con las de Javi y Rick. Le tendió un plato con tortitas y prosiguieron batiendo huevos_.

Siguieron en silencio y pronto acabaron de cocinar. Mientras Rick desayunaba con Javi el resto ayudó, ante el desagrado de Rick, a Kate a poner los platos en el lavavajillas.

….

El camino era muy estrecho, bajaban desde el pueblo despacio. Delante iba Kate con los niños. Llevaba a las niñas de la mano e iban jugando a juegos. Detrás iba Rick con Javi.

-_Se la ve tan feliz rodeada de niños… ¿sabes que de niña quería ser abogada de niños? Decía que los quería defender._

-_Me estás dando información privilegiada. No sabía que existían abogados de niños.. Dijo riéndose._

-_Pues ahora sí. Bueno yo creo que en la serie que salía el chico del mentalista, eran abogados de menores…_

_-¡Es verdad! Desde pequeño quise ser escritor, pero también superhéroe, indiana jones… _Y se estuvieron riendo un rato

Llegaron sin darse apenas cuentas a un llano estrecho, lleno de huertos y árboles. Los que iban delante se habían parado, esperando a los rezagados.

La vista sorprendió a Rick, la parte de arriba del pueblo era más bien un secarral y en cambio esta zona parecía un pequeño oasis.

-_Es muy bonito_. Dijo Alexis muy impresionada.

-_No me esperaba para nada este paisaje_. Repuso Rick.

-_Pues aun no habéis visto lo mejor_. Dijo Alex. Echaron a correr los dos niños y Hope le dio la mano a Alexis guiándola detrás de los niños. Tanto Javi como Kate estaban parados y Rick se sentía confuso.

_-¿A dónde van? _

_-Vamos a dejarles unos minutos de libertad y ahora nos acercamos. ¿No te esperabas esto, eh? _Preguntó Kate

-_La verdad, es que no_. Dijo rascándose la nuca.

A Kate le gustó mucho ese gesto desenfadado. Le hacía parecer un poco inseguro quizás pero también se notaba su sinceridad.

-_Qué poca esperanza. En este pequeño pueblo hay muchas sorpresas joven padawan_. Kate no pudo mantener la seriedad al soltar esa frase y se mordió el labio al decirlo. Javi en cambio se reía y Rick se sentía como fuera de lugar.

Javi y Kate chocaron las cinco.

-_Era el momento perfecto, tenía que decirlo_.

-_Hacía mucho que no se lo habíamos hecho a nadie_. Repuso Javi

Miraron hacia Rick que seguía mirándoles un poco en su mundo sin comprender bien a qué se referían.

-_Mi hermano siempre nos trataba como jedis_. _Aunque yo era la mayor, él siempre se consideraba el "maestro". _Al hablar utilizó un tono bucólico, ya que recordó otros tiempos

Se pusieron a andar por el camino por el que habían huido los niños y llegaron a un lugar alucinante.

…

Sigo en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí va otro.

Gracias por los comentarios y me suele alegrar un montón verlos y saber vuestra opinión.

Este también es posible que lo edite, aunque no lo creo, porque tampoco lo corregí

…

Un edificio abandonado muy grande se encontraba delante suya. Carecía de muchas paredes, y por ello se accedía muy fácilmente. Estaba rodeado de árboles muy grandes con hojas muy grandes.

Los gemelos estaban intentando escalar uno de los árboles subidos uno a los hombros de otro. Kya los ladraba como diciéndoles que no estaban haciendo lo correcto. Hope y Alexis estaban dentro de la casa subidas a unas piedras.

Rick miraba callado a la escena.

-_Es un antiguo molino. Dijo Kate. Era de unos familiares nuestros. Antes servía para moler el trigo y luego se usó para dar electricidad al río, pero no se obtenía mucho y hace unos 20 años ya se cerró. No sé porque conserva las muelas, porque llevan 50 años sin usarse, pero a mí me parece un sitio muy bonito, las moreras las plantaron poco antes de cerrar el molino, aunque están salvajes el fruto esta rico._

_-¿No es un molino de viento, no?_

-_No, no, si fuera de viento estaría en lo alto, no en la vera. Coge la energía de la corriente de agua. No la coge directamente del río, sino de un caz, es un desvío de agua que se hace para obtener mejores saltos de agua y más potencia, luego el agua se devuelve al río. Vamos dentro que se ve y te lo voy enseñando, aunque te debo estar aburriendo…_

-_No, no continúa por favor_. Estaba disfrutando de la explicación de Kate, no parecía una persona que le gustara mucho hablar, pero el tema le debía gustar mucho y se la veía tan natural contándole todo, que hasta le interesó el tema. Entraron en la casa y las pequeñas echaron a correr hacia fuera.

….

-_A mi mamá le gusta mucho este sitio. ¿Te gusta?_

-_Sí_. Alexis iba hablando más pero aunque estuviera con Hope no hablaba mucho

_-¿Por qué hoy no te trajiste a tu muñeca?_

-_No me hacía falta…_

_-¿Por? _

-_Porque no estoy solita._

_-Ah vale, vamos a ver si subieron al árbol los dos plastas_. Hope no lo entendía muy

Y se fueron de la mano al árbol

…

-¡Tio Javi! ¡Súbenos, anda! Javi estaba mirando cómo explicaba la historia del molino a Rick, pero se sentía un poco fuera de la burbuja que formaban, cuando los gemelos le llamaron, no dudó en irse con ellos.

El árbol tenía muchas ramas, el tronco a eso de un metro veinte se dividía en tres ramas y desde ahí se podía subir un poco en cada rama.

No le costó mucho aupar a los gemelos, eran un poco palillos para su edad además. Cuando subieron cada uno a su rama se pusieron morados a frutos. De vez en cuando le tiraban alguno duro a Javi y se reían.

-Sois unos pequeños demonios. Les gritaba Javi y ellos se reían sin parar. Al rato bajaron, muy manchados pero con un montón de moras para su tío. Aunque los niños eran muy pillos, al final eran unos buenazos.

Luego subieron hacia arriba otra vez huyendo de las pequeñas que se acercaban.

-¿Podemos subir tío? Preguntó Hope

-Pero cuidadito, si ellos se rompen la cabeza bueno, pero vosotras no podéis, tengo moras si queréis. Les acercó la mano que la tenía llena. Hope no dudó en coger un buen puñado, Alexis en cambio no se movió.

_-¿No te gustan?_ Preguntó Hope

-_No las he probado nunca_. Dijo muy bajito Alexis.

-_Toma te doy una mía y si quieres más se las coges_. Le ofreció una que Alexis muy despacito probó.

-_Sí que quiero más_. Dijo con una sonrisa y toda la boca negra. Javi le dio unas cuantas y les hizo una foto. Tenían las comisuras de la boca totalmente moradas y las manos igual, se iban a poner perdidas también ellas.

Buscó a Kate con la mirada, estaba hablando con Rick muy embelesada, ya hablaría con ella… por ahora iba a intentar que los chicos dejaran de comer moras para que comieran algo luego.

Cuando ya bajaron, estuvieron contando chistes y jugando a juegos juntos.

…..

Kate sabía que su hermano estaba tragando con sus hijos, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de enseñarle el molino a Rick y de estar con él.

_-¿Te habría gustado vivir en el campo?_ Le preguntó Rick

-_Disfruto como una niña cuando estoy aquí, pero la vida en el campo no es lo mío, la disfruto unos meses, pero luego no hay nada como una buena película en el cine o andar por las calles de una ciudad que conoces._

_-Esa sensación si la conozco, no puedo dejar Nueva York ni aunque quisiera. ¿Te gusta el café? _Los ojos de Rick se iluminaron de repente

_-Sí, ya se ha vuelto necesario. No duermo mucho, los asesinos no descansan. A la vez que decía esto Kate se tocó unos anillos que llevaba de colgante_. Rick supuso que no era momento de preguntar sobre ellos, seguramente fuera su anillo de bodas…

_-Pues mañana no desayunes, en serio, no soy barista, pero ya son muchos años de obsesión con la cafeína, no hay nada como un buen café. Allí ya tengo mis cafeterías de siempre, pero si no puedo ir tengo que contar con mis manos…_

_-¿Es una oferta?_ Dijo graciosa Kate

-_Sí, bueno a cambio de que me enseñes tú moto._

_-Nunca_. Dijo tajantemente

-_Nunca digas nunca. Mi café está muy rico. _Respondió orgulloso Rick

-_Creo que no podrías aguantar verme vestida de cuero en mi moto, Rick_. Kate se mordió el labio tras jugar con él.

Rick tragó saliva, mejor no imaginárselo, estaba claro que aún no estaba preparado para eso. Se vengaría de esa salida, ahora no pero pronto. Cuando Rick pudo respirar tranquilamente y calmarse, Kate ya no estaba allí.

Kate se había marchado con una sonrisa, sabía que no le podía dar falsas esperanzas pero había sido divertido jugar con él.

Se unió a su hermano y se quedó al cargo de sus hijos mayores. Las pequeñas se fueron a jugar con Rick, el cual les estuvo contando un montón de historias de princesas y ellas reían, ya que no eran las típicas historias, ya que o las princesas estaban locas o vivían en un reino loco o les pasaban cosas muy extrañas.

Un rato después comenzaron la retirada. Delante iba Rick con los gemelos y Alexis y detrás iban Javi y Kate tirando de Hope. La pequeña no quería andar, se estaba quedando dormida, al final Kate la cogió en brazos y se durmió rápidamente.

Tanto Kate como Javi caminaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-Dale una oportunidad. Dijo rompiendo el silencio Javi.

-¿Qué? Kate no se había enterado muy bien de lo que había dicho, no creía muy bien que fuera lo que había oído.

-Déjale conocerte. Sé que te gusta. Javi la miraba a los ojos para reafirmar sus palabras.

-No creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento de hablar de esto. Dijo con irritación mirando a Hope.

-Nunca habrá un momento ni un lugar para hablar de las cosas que abren heridas. No te estoy diciendo que sea tu alma gemela ni nada así, pero me parece buena persona y…os he visto cómo os miráis…y creo que te podría ayudar allí. Kate apoyaba las palabras de su hermano a excepción de lo de las miradas, allí sólo tenía a su equipo y a Lanie.

Kate no respondió, todo el resto del trayecto siguieron en silencio.

Kate no sabía que hacer…no se veía capaz de avanzar en una relación con Rick, tenía miedo de muchas cosas; defraudar a sus hijos, exponer su corazón, incluso de que Rick fuera asesinado. Eran muchos inconvenientes que barajar, por ahora su relación con él no sería más que platónica, y esa misma noche, hablaría con Lanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento la tardanza, de vez en cuando viene bien tomarse un respiro…

…..

Ya tenía acostados a los niños. Miró su reloj y hecho cuentas, allí era buena hora para llamar. Marco el teléfono, tras unos segundos del típico pitido, cogieron el teléfono.

-_Hola Lanie, soy Kate ¿Qué tal por allí?_

-_A mí no me engañas ¿Cómo se llama?_ Lanie la leía la mente, siempre sabía mejor que ella lo que la pasaba

_-¿Eh? Llamaba para hablar contigo_… Kate no quería parecer tan obvia, pero sabía que Lanie la conocía demasiado bien.

-_Mira, yo te quiero, pero nunca me llamas cuando estás de vacaciones. Me llamas si tienes un problema que no puedes resolver dándote un paseo con Kya, y eso seguramente sea porque alguien te gusta y no sabes que hacer, ¿me equivoco?_

-_No me gusta, digamos que es diferente_

_-¿Cómo se llama?_ Insistió Lanie.

-_No te lo puedo decir, bueno te lo digo si me juras que no se lo dices a nadie, está escondido aquí._

_-¿No será Bin Laden?_

-_Eres idiota_. Dijo Kate sonriendo. _Es…Richard Cas….tle._

-_Espera, ¿el mismo Richard Castle que escribe los libros que te gustaban tanto que estuviste a punto de poner a los gemelos de nombre Derrick y a Hope Clara? ¿Qué obligaste a Tom a que te llevara a las firmas de libros cuando estabas superembarazada? ¿Los mismos libros que no parabas de leer cuando lo de tu hermano también?_

Kate estaba sonrojada y se había quedado estática, ahora se daba cuenta que era una fan de las enfermizas.

-_No te pases Lanie, si lo dices así parezco una psicótica_.

_-Pues no lo dudes. Si no sale bien no pasa nada, lo habrás intentado al menos_. Lanie intuyó el verdadero problema a la hora de lanzarse hacia Rick. _- ¿Es por Tom?_

Kate no contestó, no podía. Sentía que su tripa se ponía como su se mareara en una atracción.

-_Cariño, sé que tú lo sabes, y que nadie lo sabe mejor que tú, pero ¿cómo quería Tom que estuvieras? _De nuevo hubo un silencio_. –Feliz, alegre. Es fácil decirlo pensarás, pero por muy difícil que sea llegar a ese punto. Merece la pena. Dudo que él deseara verte soltera para el resto de tu vida. Con ello no digo, que te lances a un bombardeo, pero si date una oportunidad. _

Hubo un silencio. Lanie ya había mostrado sus cartas, ahora le tocaba hablar a Kate. Sin embargo, antes de que Kate contestara Lanie tuvo otra idea.

_-¿Sabe tu historia? _

_-Sí. No con todo detalle pero sí. _

_-Y sigue ahí…Eso es que le interesas. _

_-No digas tonterías. Bueno Lanie te dejo, me voy a dormir que aquí es muy tarde. _

_-Hazme caso y cuídate. _

Cortó el teléfono y se quedó pensando hasta caer dormida en la cama.

…

Esa noche no conseguía coger sueño. Había escrito seguidos diez capítulos de su nueva saga. Le envió a su editora un email con el primer capítulo para que le guiara, pero aún no había contestado.

A eso de las cuatro de mañana, ya escaso de ideas y tras haber dado mil vueltas en la cama, se salió a la puerta de su casiita.

El tiempo parecía pararse. Ningún alma cruzaba esa calle. Podía oír grillos, cigarras… cuando daba el viento sonaban los arboles también.

Miró hacia el cielo y se quedó maravillado ante la cantidad de estrellas que había en el cielo. Se sentía pequeño, muy pequeño.

Ensimismado como estaba, casi no se percata de que otra persona andaba por la calle. Al oír sus pasos, se giró y la vio.

_-¿Kate?_ Susurró

_-¿Castle?_ Contestó.

_-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? _Preguntó Rick un poco extrañado

_-No podía dormir, te puedo decir a ti lo mismo. _Dijo un poco borde

-_Esto, lo siento, no quería ser brusco, me sorprendió nada más. Lo mismo, no cogía el sueño. Siéntate si quieres en mi trono, hay sitio para varios._

Kate sonrió y sin pensarlo, se sentó en el hueco que le había dejado Rick.

_-¿Es bonito, verdad?_ Dijo Kate mirando al cielo como le había visto antes.

-_Sí lo es_. Rick miraba de reojo a Kate, se la veía como había estado él antes, enamorada del cielo_. –No es lo mismo que en la ciudad._

-_Cuando era más pequeña, era lo que más me gustaba en el pueblo. Mi hermano Kevin, tenía un telescopio. Era un friki_. Puso una sonrisa muy bonita pensó Rick. _–Veíamos los planetas y cuando ya fue un experto veíamos alguna nebulosa o cúmulo o sino sólo veíamos la gran cantidad de estrellas que hay. _

Rick se quedó mirándola, ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y no se daba cuenta. Con la luz de la luna estaba muy bonita.

_-¿Conoces las constelaciones?_ Le preguntó.

_-La osa mayor es el carrito, ¿no? _

_-Si mira está ahí._ Kate señaló con el dedo hacia el noreste donde en ese momento se podía distinguir una especie de carrito.

-_Esa la veo, si si._

_-Mira ahora un poco hacia la derecha, ¿ves un carrito más pequeño_? Rick podía sentir el brazo de Kate rozándole, su piel quizás fuera un poco seca, pero lo sentía muy bien.

-_No lo veo, veo una uve doble pero no un carrito._

-_La uve doble es Casiopea, mira el carrito esta…_ Kate se pegó más a Rick y apoyó un cabeza en su hombro para poder tener un punto de vista parecido para apuntar mejor.

Rick intentaba controlar su respiración, consideró que Kate no se estaba dando cuenta lo que le estaba provocando. Ante la duda, quiso cortar por lo sano.

_-Sí, ahí sí._ Mintió ante la duda para que Kate se alejara un poco.- _Mi madre siempre me contaba historias de la vía láctea y de la amenaza de Andrómeda. _

_-¿Te gusta la ciencia a ficción? _

-_Forbidden Planet y Star Wars no me las compares con nada._

Kate le miró seria.

_-¿Dije algo malo?_ Rick no comprendía su cara.

Sacó su llavero y le mostró un colgante de Robby el robot.

-_Otra capa de la cebolla de Kate…_ contestó con una sonrisa Rick

_-Me encanta Nielsen, no puedo ver aterriza como puedas sin para de reír, es tan absurda… era la película favorita de mi padre_. Dijo con una sonrisa también

_-Es una película muy buena._ Hizo una pausa y se la jugó. -_Gracias, por hablarme de ellos y dejarme conocerte. _

Kate no contestó, pero le miró con la sonrisa de antes. Tras un breve silencio, contestó en bajito. _-Siempre_

Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia.

_-Las cinco. No entiendo por qué suenan por la madrugada_. Protestó calmada Kate

_-Para asustar a posibles ovnis que se acerquen_. Dijo sin más Rick

_-Claro, Castle…_ En realidad, reprimió una risa.

_-Pues sino, para alejar a los ladrones de almas, o alejar a los zombis._ Empezó a decir más teorías ilusionadísimo

_-Eres un niño Castle._ Dijo de broma Kate mirándole a los ojos

_-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus encantos_. Respondiendo a su ataque.

Se quedaron en silencio, tranquilamente mirándose a los ojos. Rick sentía que con eso tenía suficiente para vivir, todo lo que tuviera a partir de ese punto se lo tomaría como un regalo.

Kate se sentía muy cómoda. No quería pensar en nada…disfrutar del silencio.

Después, se sentaron mirando al cielo. Kate, se apoyó en el hombro de Rick y esperaron hasta que amaneciera.

Tras ello, Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole rígido y se fue rápido a casa.

…..

Llegó a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara, a tomarse un vaso de agua y la sorprendieron

-¿Qué horas son estas?

-Anda Maddie, si acabas de llegar, a mí con tu edad no me dejaban. Hueles a vodka que alimentas

-Buah, déjame que tengo muuuuucha hambre. Dijo metiéndose cuatro galletas a la vez. Por su forma de hablar se notaba que aún no se le habían pasado los efectos del alcohol.

-Acaba rápido y te ayudo a subir a la habitación, que lo vas a necesitar.

Maddie hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara, pero no la hizo caso.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con el americano? Le preguntó Maddie mientras iban a la cama. Su hermana jamás le habría preguntado tan directamente si no estuviera un poco bebida, así que Kate se puso roja pero no contestó y la empujó levemente para que se diera prisa en ir a la cama.

Tras ello, se fue a su habitación para dormirse un ratito.


	10. Chapter 10

Me voy de viaje y difícilmente subiré nada hasta Agosto. Por eso subo este tan rápido intentaré subir otro a lo largo de la semana.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar un comentario.

…..

Se sintió aplastada. Antes de intentar deducir quién estaba encima suya intentó apartarlo sin éxito. Aunque sí que pudo distinguir unas risas bajitas.

Y antes de que empezara a abrir los ojos, les oyó susurrar

-¿Estará despierta? Dijo uno de los gemelos

-Hay que darla un beso de buenos días. Contestó Hope. Kate sonrió ante el gesto de la niña, aunque pronto se vio mitigado por la salida de su hijo.

-Llamemos a Kya que es la que mejores besos da.

-No, para despertarme quiero un beso vuestro de buenos días.

Entonces los tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla. En ese instante, Kate se reclinó de repente y les empezó a hacer cosquillas. Ellos no podían parar de reir, hasta que su madre se cansó y paró. Entonces, se metieron con ella en la cama; los gemelos abrazados a sus lados y Hope encima suya.

-Sois unos mimosones.

-En esta cama se está muy agustito. Repuso Hope

-Mamá, Alex dice que ganaría Superman pero yo creo que en una pelea ganaría Batman. ¿Quién dices?

-Claramente Mr. Manhattan.

-No eso no vale. Tienes que decir uno para que uno gane. Contestó contrariado Alex

-Nop. No lo voy a hacer. Le divertía chinchar un poco a sus hijos.

En eso Javi se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Dormilones! Anda iros preparando y subimos a las pistas de futbol

Los gemelos se levantaron corriendo de la cama para ponerse sus equipaciones completas. Hope no hizo caso y siguió pegada a su madre.

-Soy una lapa. No me puedes mover

Ante esa provocación, Kate le hizo cosquillas hasta que no aguantó más la pequeña y la ayudço a vestirse.

….

Llegaron a casa de Rick como el otro día, entraron corriendo los más pequeños, aunque esta vez Kya se quedó fuera y Rick llevaba camiseta.

Cuando entró Kate, a ella y a Javi les sirvió un café y los pequeños tomaban una tortita con Alexis.

-_Guau Rick, sí que sabes hacer café_. Dijo superagradecido Javi.

-_Está rico, la vainilla sabe muy bien_.

-_El mío no tiene vainilla, tiene chocolate_. Contestó Javi.

-_Son diferentes, los hice pensando en lo que más os pegaba, pero como queráis_. Rick solía hacer experimentos y esperaba haber dado en el clavo.

-_Por mi bien_. Repusieron a la vez.

Cuando se acabaron el desayuno, subieron al campo de fútbol. Estaba claro, que Rick no era muy deportivo, corría de un lado para otro pero lo de darle al balón no era su fuerte. Las niñas, que eran más pequeñas, apenas tocaban el balón y por ello se fueron a jugar a otra cosa.

Al rato más gente joven y niños del pueblo se sumaron a la pachanga, Rick aunque intentaba irse, no le dejaban, insistiendo en que tenía que mejorar sus dotes. Al final Kate intercedió por él y le dejaron descansar.

Se sentó en unas piedras que rodeaban el campo y al rato, Kate se unió.

_-¿No es tan fácil jugar al futbol? _

-_No lo esperaba, pero no es justo, ahí todos sabéis jugar_. Dijo con una falsa irritación

-_Bueno, digamos que hasta Hope juega mejor_… Dijo riéndose Kate

-_Que graciosa. A mí se me dan mejor las cartas, el scrabble_…

-_Aquí la gente también tiene problemas serios con las cartas, aunque al póker no juegan mucho... juegan al mus, es parecido._

_-¿Sabes jugar al póker? _

_-Sí, Tom siempre invitaba a gente a jugar_…

_-¿Sabe Javi?_

-_Sí, por apostar él juega a lo que sea._

-_Pues uno más y ya tenemos para una partida._

-_Esta noche en mi patio. Yo busco al cuarto_.

-_Allí estaré, con Alexis lo más probable, aunque lo creo que sea la cuarta._

Se acercaron las dos pequeñas, llevaban un ramillete de margaritas.

-_Mami, Lexis y yo hemos cogido muchas flores. ¿A que si?_ Le alargó el brazo con las flores

-_Si peque son muy bonitas, pero no cojas todas, que sino luego no crecen.¿ Te pongo las margaritas en la cinta del pelo?_

-_Si mami porfa_. Kate le enganchó algunas florecillas en la diadema. Aunque Alexis no llevaba, si que podía ponérselas en los coleteros

_-¿Quieres que te ponga alguna flor en las coletas?_

_-Sí_. Respondió con vergüenza la pequeña.

Tras colocarle algunas se marcharon corriendo y diciendo tonterías entre ellas.

-_Antes, Alexis era como Hope. Hablaba mucho, de cualquier tontería_. Rick no miraba a Kate sino a los que jugaban al fútbol como abstraído. –_Alexis vino inesperadamente, su madre y yo no nos conocíamos, yo sentí la necesidad de formar una familia con ella, pensando que el amor ya vendría y no queriendo que mis hijos tuvieran la infancia que tuve…pero, no vino. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pedir la custodia compartida, me dio la total… nunca estuvo para Alexis y, tras el divorcio se fue a Los Ángeles y llevan años sin verse… y es como si poco a poco el abandono de su madre la carcome por dentro. _Kate fue a hablar pero Rick posó sus dedos sobre sus labios y continuó. _–Tu hija no sé cómo la está trayendo de vuelta o tu familia, no lo sé pero gracias_. Rick dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas, Kate no se contuvo y se las secó con el pulgar.

-_No hemos sido nosotros. Ha sido ella. Eres un buen padre Rick, has hecho lo que has podido y ella está saliendo_.

Rick se calmó un poco y miró a Kate. –_Gracias._

_-Siempre_. Contestó ella.

Un rato después la reclamaron para suplir a uno que se había caído en el partidillo y se fue. Rick sentía que había liberado peso de sus hombros al contarle su historia. Ahora sólo le faltaba conocer la suya.

….

Después de comer Alexis y Rick estaban tumbados en el sillón viendo dibujos animados en español. Hacia demasiado calor para hacer nada.

Abrieron la puerta de la entrada

_-¡Hey! ¡Estáis dormidos!_ Gritó un niño

-_Tonto si estuvieran dormidos les estarías levantando_.

Esa era definitivamente la voz de los gemelos o alguien con dos personalidades

_-¡Hola Sr Rick y Alexis¡_ Repuso quien debía ser Hope.

Rick se levantó del sillón y los vio en la entrada a los tres. –_Pasad ¿Queréis algo?_

-_Mamá nos ha dejado venir solos_. Repuso un gemelo

-_Veníamos a invitarle a un café_. Siguió el otro

_-Y a Alexis a nuestra piscina_. Concluyó Hope

Cuando Alexis oyó la palabra piscina sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rick la acompañó con Hope a vestirse mientras los gemelos salían fuera a cuidar de Kya.

_-¡Ala! Tienes una habitación muy grande para ti sola._ Dijo con asombro Hope.

-_Sí_. Respondió Alexis

_-Yo ahora la comparto con ellos_. Dijo con una expresión de asco. _En mi casa casa tengo una habitación para mí sola, pero es muy chiquitita, mi mamá dice que es porque soy chiquitita._

Alexis se riño ante la interpretación de Hope. _–Bueno cuando seas mayor a lo mejor tu habitación crece, porqué serás más grande_. Respondió Rick.

-_Sí, estoy segura que es más grande a cuando yo era un bebé_. Dijo muy segura Hope. –_Ellos, dicen que eso es mentira, pero es que no saben._

…

Al final se fueron los cinco con el perro a la casa de los niños. En la puerta les esperaba Carmen

_-¡Hola Rick, Alexis! ¿Mis hijos y nietos os están tratando bien? _

-_Sí, yo creo que sí_. Respondió Rick.

Pasaron al patio dónde Javi estaba preparando la piscina, los niños se fueron con él y Rick se sentó en la mesa con Kate y su madre.

-_El café no es como el tuyo, pero te lo damos con hielo_. Dijo Kate

-_A caballo regalado no le mires el diente_. Contestó Rick

_-Los niños quisieron invitar a Alexis, están obsesionados con ella, incluso los mayores. Si os sentís un poco acosados por nosotros decírnoslo_. Kate estaba muy insegura, quizás él viera su amistad como una necesidad.

_-No, lo hacemos con gusto. _

Los niños se metieron en la piscina de plástico y empezaron a chapotear a Javi que se enfadaba y les mojaba con la manguera y estos reían.

Rick y Kate se encontraban en un silencio muy cómodo, disfrutando de lo que veían. Carmen se fue para la cocina y se vieron solos otra vez.

_-Hace mucho que no he visto a Maddie, ¿sigue en el pueblo?_

_-Sí, pero lleva otro horario. Ahora son las fiestas del pueblo de al lado y se pasa la noche allí y el día bajando el alcohol en la cama. ¿Te gustan los toros? _

_-No mucho, no. ¿Por? _

_-Hay corridas por las tardes estos días allí. Por la noche hay verbena, esta noche se me olvidó que tengo que bajar, todo el mundo estará allí. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos la noche de Póker a mañana? Bajaros a las fiestas, puede que las odiéis u os gusten no creo que haya punto medio. Si a Alexis le gusta bailar le gustarán _

Finalmente cambiaron la cita de cartas y esta noche bajarían al otro pueblo.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Al final pude subir este, que lo tenía en el móvil.

…

A partir de las 8 de la noche todo el pueblo estaba revolucionado. Todos los coches salían hacía el pueblo en fiestas. Rick comprendió a lo que se refería Kate de que todo el mundo va allí.

Habían quedado en bajar juntos, tenía a Alexis en el coche metida y todo. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron en el monovolumen dónde iban los niños con Kate, su madre y Maddie. Javi iba andando detrás del coche, ya que no tenían más sitio y ya habían apalabrado que se iría con Rick.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la plaza. Había un escenario de dónde sonaba música muy alta y alrededor de él, chiringuitos locales de venta de cerveza.

Maddie se fue con Javi, le invitaron a unirse pero, primero quería ver qué hacer con Alexis. Las niñas estaban delante del escenario bailando, pero o en ese pueblo no había niños o no los veía. Los buscó con la mirada, pero no vio nada

_-Están en una fuente detrás de la plaza, llenando las pistolas de agua o los globos._

Rick se giró a mirar a Kate, le había leído la mente.

-_Siempre ha sido así. A la gente nueva le pasa siempre lo mismo, seguro que en un pis-pas aparecen._

Unas niñas se acercaron a Hope y Alexis, algunas eran del pueblo y otras Rick no las había visto, pero Kate también las saludaba así que era probable que fueran familia.

Hope se acercó a Rick y le pidió permiso para ir con Alexis con las demás niñas. Este accedió y se fueron a saltar y demás al lado del escenario.

Carmen se acercó a ellos. –_Llévate a Rick a que conozca a la familia, yo las vigilo, que me tengo que sentar además._

Kate les dijo algo a los gemelos, que echaron a correr hacia fuera de la plaza y se dirigió a Rick.

-_Bueno, te voy a presentar a la gente de nuestra edad más o menos. Creo que vas a tener que hablar en español._

-No problema. Dijo en su precario español. Kate soltó una carcajada y se dirigieron a una barbacana. Allí había muchos jóvenes hablando y mucho la saludaron efusivamente.

-Chicos, este es el americano que ha venido de vacaciones al pueblo. Se llama Rick, habla un poco de castellano, si le habláis lento puede que lo entienda.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas le saludaron. Kate se sintió incómoda porque muchas le preguntaron si estaba soltero y en voz alta admiraron lo guapo que era, ella sentía un poco de posesión hacía Rick. No lo podía evitar, no podía ser cierto pensó, sentirse celosa. Intento negar lo que le ocurría, pensando que era porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Lo que Kate no veía es que Rick se veía un poco avasallado por las mujeres, se percató de las intenciones que tenían pero no estaba interesado. Kate no le miraba y no sabía cómo escapar. Había tres chicas que no le paraban de preguntar cosas y ponían posturas o le enseñaban el escote.

Kate quería gritar y llevársele, se encontraba furiosa, pero tampoco quería mostrarlo mucho y unos primos lejanos la tenían acorralada preguntándole sobre la vida en los Estados Unidos. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Rick, ya no estaba ahí.

Se disculpó y lo buscó, quizás se hubiera ido con una o hubiera huido porque se sintiera acosado, en cualquier caso ninguna posibilidad era buena. Lo encontró sentado al lado de su madre, otras señoras mayores le hablaban a gritos en vez de despacio por si no se enteraba bien.

Kate se echó a reír porque le parecía una situación cómica. Era lo típico de hablar a un extranjero a gritos para que lo entendiera mejor como si fuera sordo.

Cuando oyó esa risa, Rick la miró, un poco perdido, porque ni entendía bien a las señoras ni entendía por qué le hablaban a gritos.

-No le habléis a gritos que no es sordo. Les dijo a las señoras Kate – _Cuando alguien no habla español a la gente le sale solo hablar más alto, como si así lo entendieras mejor_. Dijo conteniendo la risa. –_Oye perdona lo de antes, si te sentiste incómodo o me alejé_

-_No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa._

Empezó una música que sonaba más a baile para parejas, Rick no sabía mucho de música popular española, pero es posible que fuera un pasodoble.

Las parejas se pusieron a bailar en la plaza y Kate se puso colorada. Carmen la debió animar a bailar o algo y la puso más colorada. Rick se sintió observado fijamente por las señoras mayores y Carmen con su poco inglés le dijo con tono de pregunta_-¿Bailar? _

Rick comprendió que querían que bailara con Kate, no tenía mucha idea de si había que hacer algún paso especial, pero recordó que de niño cuando hacia bailes de salón, en las giras, con su madre había bailado pasodobles. Fue a mirar a Kate, pero ya no estaba allí. La buscó entre la gente y la vio irse fuera de la plaza.

Corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo. Ella se giró y vio que tenía lágrimas. Kate no dijo nada y él se las retiró con el pulgar. Le dio un abrazo intentando que expulsara el dolor que sentía. Estuvieron unos segundos abrazados y Kate le susurró: _-Gracias_.

Rick le contestó_. –Siempre_. Tras un breve silencio, le preguntó. _-¿Bailas?_ Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y con la otra le dio la mano. La acercó a él sin pasarse y comenzaron a bailar. La música que había entonces, era más lenta y más fácil de bailar.

_-¿Sabes bailar?_ Preguntó impresionada y sorprendida Kate

-_Ya lo ves, muchas giras con mi madre…la cebolla Castle_.

Rieron tras ese comentario y continuaron en su burbuja en la que estaban el uno con el otro, muy cerca, acompasados.

Según cambiaban la canción, la música se hacía más lenta. Kate se recostó en el cuello de Rick, tenía un olor apetecible.

Rick mientras se controlaba para olerla, le encantaba el olor a cerezas. Iba mucho con ella. También se controlaba para no acercarla más a él, aunque si ella levantaba la cabeza, sabía que la besaría, ya estaban muy juntos y el roce quemaba.

Cuando Kate iba a levantar la mirada para besarle, la música dejo de ser lenta y se separaron. Las niñas se unieron a bailar con ellos y el momento se había roto.

Se lo estaban pasando muy bien bailoteando con las peques pero en el fondo de su mente, estaban pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran tocado otra canción lenta.

Al rato, los niños se acercaron con Javi.

-El tío va como una cuba. Reían.

-Nos ha dado cuatro euros para chuches, así que imagínate. Decía el otro

Kate se acercó a Javi, notablemente enfadada y al ver que quizás se enfadasen los niños huyeron a por las chucherías.

-¡Que vas a ser policía! Hueles a vino que apesta. El tono que utilizó no reflejaba enfado real, se lo reprochaba pero sin más.

-Si no he bebido tanto, es que sube mucho, hermanita. Tras decir eso Javi se empezó a reír y llamó a unos amigos que iban como él.

-Os presento a mi futuro suegro, estoy seguro que lo será, se llama Rick_. Rick estos son mis amigos_ y empezó a presentarles.

Kate supo que Rick no había entendido lo que había dicho su hermano, tuvieron suerte de que los niños no estuvieran ahí. Estaba muy furiosa con sus hermanos. Cuando bebían, soltaban lo primero que les pasaba por la mente sin recato alguno. Además quien se creía él que era para decirle eso. Kate se fue de allí y se sentó con su madre, intentando alejarse del panorama no sin echar unas miradas gélidas a Javi.

Cuando Kate se alejó tan cabreada, Rick supo que lo que había dicho en español Javi, la había cabreado, pero no lo había comprendido. Intentó no darle mucha importancia porque imaginó que sería algo entre hermanos. Cuando le hubieron presentado a todo el grupo de amigos, se alejó y se fue a vigilar a las niñas.

Las niñas le cogieron de las manos para que bailaran con él. Rick se reía y hacía tonterías con ellas, hacía que era un egipcio o un buceador…. Kate miraba desde lejos y se dio cuenta que su enfado no tenía nada que ver con Rick, si su hermano decía idioteces, él no tenía la culpa. Se acercó hacia ellos y se puso a hacer el lelo con ellos. Se sentía libre, libre de preocupaciones disfrutando del momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno he ido pudiendo actualizar, no pensaba que pudiera.

El final me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que escribí

…

Después de disfrutar del baile fueron todos a cenar a unas mesas que colocaron en la entrada al pueblo.

Kate se había sentado con su madre y con los gemelos para tenerlos controlados. Por otro lado estaba Rick con Javi y las niñas

-Os he visto, bailabais muy bien, muy compenetrados…

-Mamá, no paráis de lanzarme indirectas o directas. Dejadme en paz. Yo no te busco novio ni nada parecido. Kate estaba enfadada, su familia no la dejaba tranquila, sabía que ese comentario lo había lanzado a hacer daño y quería que sirviera de advertencia.

-No eran ni los mismos tiempos, ni las mismas circunstancias. Contestó secamente Carmen

-No, es cierto tenías cuatro hijos y yo tres. Dijo con ironía Kate. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un tema que solo les haría daño a ambas pero sentía que no podía parar.

-Mira, Cata, tu padre y yo estuvimos casi dos décadas casados, nos criamos juntos y fuimos juntos al colegio, para mí él era todo: mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro. Aun no me imagino durmiendo sin él, sin que esté con nosotros en las cenas, aún sigo poniéndole plato y cubiertos. Hizo un silencio y cogió aire y continuó.- Quizás hubiera rehecho mi vida, no lo sé, pero cuando se llevaron a Kevin…Carmen empezó a llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas lo que pudo para ser capaz de decirla todo, era ahora o nunca… el poco orden vital que me quedaba se perdió. Sé que tú no lo pasaste bien, no es que te esté diciendo eso, pero tú no quieres ser como yo, eres joven, puedes volver a ser feliz. No tiene que ser ahora ni con él, pero te lo digo con todo mi corazón, veo en tus ojos mucha tristeza y me carcome por dentro, porque me siento culpable. Kate la miró a los ojos a punto de ponerse a llorar también, sabía que su madre le estaba siendo sincera y le estaba llegando al corazón lo que la decía.- ¿Te diste cuenta de que estos días sonríes más de lo habitual y ríes más? No sólo lo note yo, lo notamos todos, ¿no te gustaría vivir así? No eras así desde que viniste con los pequeños y con Tom. Estabas radiante, me acuerdo que te bromeábamos diciendo que quizás estuvieras embarazada y tú lo negabas. Este buen recuerdo, les sacó una sonrisa a las dos que estaban llorando.

Cuando acabó, Kate abrazó fuerte a su madre y estuvieron agarradas unos minutos. Al final, se separaron y Carmen le limpió las lágrimas a su hija. –Gracias mamá. Repuso esta.

-Vaya días más emocionales llevamos. Contestó

-Y eso que yo era de las que no lloraban. Contestó Kate que se puso a reír.

….

Los niños no oían lo que decían pero vieron a su abuela y a su madre hablar y llorar. Estaban preocupados y pronto se acercarían. Rick que observó la escena les intentó entretener contándoles una historia. No era el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la conversación que se traían, pero seguramente fuera necesaria.

La historia era absurda, era de un caballero que quería rescatar a la princesa de un castillo, pero era un miedica y la princesa tenía mucho carácter. El castillo estaba custodiado por un dragón loco, que habitualmente jugaba con la princesa. A partir de ahí toda la historia sucedió sin sentido hasta que al final, la princesa se casó con el dragón. Pero el dragón era realmente un príncipe, más noble que el otro, al que habían encerrado en el cuerpo del animal.

Consiguió que los niños no se preocuparan por su madre y se metieran de lleno en la historia. Cuando acabó, las dos mujeres ya estaban calmadas y le miraban dándole las gracias.

-Rick, cuéntanos otra, por favor. Dijo Max alargando el por favor

-Sí. Gritaron las niñas -¡Otra!

-Pero, ahora que salgamos nosotros. Insistió Max

-¿Vosotros? ¿Los cuatro? Les preguntó Rick

-Sí y Kya también. Contestó Hope

-Tontos, nosotros no somos príncipes ni princesas, no puede meternos en un cuento. Les reprochó Alex. Los otros pusieron pucheros, porque se dieron cuentos que ellos no tenían castillos ni dragones…

-Te equivocas, Alex. Todos somos príncipes y princesas, reyes y reinas de nuestros mundos. No hace falta tener un castillo para ser príncipe y menos tener dragones, vosotros tenéis un superperro, ese no sale en las aventuras épicas, porque ganaría siempre. Seguramente si se lo hubieran contado de otra manera, Alex se habría enfadado, pero la forma suave de hablar de Rick le metió de nuevo en la historia.

Rick improvisó otra historia llena de seres paranormales y absurdeces en las que había una serie de misterios que lo niños investigaban. Lo que hizo fue dejar que ellos fueran dando ideas que se les fueran ocurriendo fomentando la creatividad, para que así se interesaran más.

Kate le miraba admirada de su don con las palabras; no sabría jugar al fútbol, ni hablar español, pero estaba claro que contar cuentos era su mayor habilidad. Controlaba él solo a los cuatro niños, que le seguían la historia como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Ella sabía lo difícil que era eso con los gemelos, se distraían con cualquier ruido y no paraban de enredarse entre ellos.

Su manera infantil y su imaginación para ver muchas cosas son muy cercanas a la de los pequeños, y por eso les gusta tanto, pensó Kate. Por ello no le cabía duda, que Rick era un buen padre.

Cuando acabó la historia los niños aplaudieron y le pidieron otra historia más. Kate acudió en su ayuda.

-Alejandro y Máximo Beckett, dejar a Rick en paz un poco, os ha contado dos historias… ¿Qué tal si os preparáis una y mañana se la contáis? Utilizar los nombres completos de los gemelos servía siempre como advertencia a parar y por ahora la cumplían.

Los niños pidieron perdón al escritor, este les dijo que en otro momento les contaría más. Al escucharle pusieron una gran sonrisa y empezaron a tramar una historia. Rick la miró y dijo un pequeño gracias.

Kate sentía mariposas en su estómago, más aún que cuando bailaba, porque ahora estaba tratando con sus hijos con mucho tacto, y les hacía felices.

No mucho más tarde dieron otra vuelta por la plaza, se despidieron de Maddie y Javi que se quedarían con el resto de jóvenes a pasar la noche allí con la disco-móvil y retornaron hacia el pueblo.

…..

Sacar a Kya no era una excusa para verle, pero si le veía hablaría con él. O al menos eso se decía mentalmente. Habían vuelto a eso de las once y media y ya era más de la una, pero no había podido salir antes a causa de los planes de los gemelos en organizar la historia. Incluso habían animado a Hope a que les ayudaran.

Caminó en dirección a casa de Rick con Kya suelta. Trotaba a su vera, muy feliz de poder escoltar a su dueña.

Cerró los ojos deseando que Rick estuviera allí, subió por su calle y, no estaba. Quizás fuera el destino, que no quería verles juntos.

Cogió un camino relativamente corto para no volver muy tarde. Estaba cabreada, le iba a dar una oportunidad y no había podido. Kya se alejó viendo el enfado de su dueña.

En menos de una hora volvían a casa, no sabía si volver a pasar por delante de la casa de Rick o tomar otro atajo, ambos significaban acercarse a su casa, al final pasó sin mirar apenas por la casa y siguió adelante.

Pues debía ser el Karma o el destino el que le estaba gritando que se alejara. Pensó taciturna.

-¿Kate? ¿Lo había oído bien? Se giró dudosa de que ella misma se hubiera inventado esa llamada. Rick estaba saliendo de su casa y bajaba hacía ella. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, lo más probable es que fuera nada, pero ahora lo veía distinto.

Kya se lanzó a Rick, a jugar cómo solía hacer cuando no la controlaban, tirando a Rick al suelo.

-¡Kya, no! La mandó a una pared a que se quedara allí y se acercó a Rick. –Lo siento, Kya suele ser buena. Le tendió la mano que este cogió, levantándose a unos milímetros de ella.

Rick no quería lanzarse por medio a que huyera, pero estar a dos milímetros pegado sin poder hacer nada, no era justo. Sentía el aire que salía por su boca sobre su piel. Realmente se estaba conteniendo.

Ahora el Karma estaba de su lado, quería darles una oportunidad. Pensó Kate. Veía que él se estaba conteniendo, esperando a que ella hiciera algo, así que le dijo lo que más deseaba. –Rick, bésame. Lo dijo muy bajito, como si fuera el secreto más importante del mundo.

Rick tardó unos segundos en procesar la invitación. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla y le pasó la otra por la parte baja de la espalda para acercarla un poco más. Se acercó a sus labios, acortando las distancias. Tiró de su labio inferior primero y luego mordió su labio superior. Cuando Kate le permitió el paso, se pegó más a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo y la otra la apoyó sobre su pecho. Rick introdujo su lengua y se dispuso a hacerla disfrutar, descubriendo cada rincón de ella, la mordía el labio de vez en cuando para que disfrutara más. Su sabor era inigualable y sus labios le pedían a gritos que los mordiera.

Ambos habían visto fuegos artificiales, daba igual que estuvieran en medio de la calle. Hacía mucho que no se sentían tan bien.

Se separaron cuando no les quedaba aire. Se apoyaron con la frente excitados. Kate se separó moviendo el cuello como un gato que ronronea y le comenzó a besar el cuello, subiendo hacía su oreja, buscando el punto dónde sentía palpitar su corazón. Cuando lo encontró, Rick emitió un leve gemido, tras ello, Kate no le hizo más preliminares y le besó. Ante el placer Kate gimió también, Rick lo tomó como el sonido más bello, que conjunto a su risa, eran sus favoritos. A partir de ahora se encargaría de escucharlo más.

Se separaron y Kate se colocó entre los brazos de Rick sin decir nada más. Sintiéndose protegida y deseada. Tras ello se sentaron en el portal de Rick. Kate se encontraba entre sus piernas y este le acariciaba el pelo y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras miraban a las estrellas.

Kate se dio la vuelta, y se miraron, aún en silencio. Le dio un beso rápido y se colocó en su pecho.

-Ha sido… suspiró Rick

-Lo sé.

-Puedo decir que ha sido espantoso, no lo sabes. Repuso Rick jugando con ella

-Sí lo sé, porque ha sido igual para los dos. Ha sido increíble.

Rick se sorprendió de que sintieran lo mismo. No quería acelerar mucho las cosas, quería ir despacito para ir conociéndola poco a poco y no se asustara, pero le agradaba tanto que hubiera sentido lo mismo…

-Déjame llevarte a una cita. Rick le acariciaba un brazo y ella le acariciaba el otro.

-¿A una cita?

-Sí. No hace falta que nadie se entere. Tú confía en mí.

-Bueno…vale. Dijo dudando pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	13. Chapter 13

Siento la espera y agradezco a todos los que la siguen leyendo.

….

¿Había sido todo un sueño o había sido real? Se preguntaba Rick al levantarse de la cama. A veces tener una imaginación tan grande no le venía bien. Pero si hubiera sido todo imaginación habrían hecho más que darse un beso… si hubiera sido real habría sido alucinante, increíble, único. No habían hecho nada y a la vez habían hecho todo.

E incluso había aceptado una cita. Lo tenía que planear, porque los niños no debían saber nada… tenía que ser de noche al menos por ahora, ya que no podía dejar a Alexis sola.

…

Estaba tumbada en su cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo de ayer, no fue un sueño. Se dijo. Se fue a mover para taparse más con la sábana pero no pudo. Kya dormía espatarrada con ella y a su lado Hope, se hacia la dormida.

-Cariño, sé que quieres, pero luego Kya se acostumbra a dormir conmigo en la cama. Intentó bajar a Kya de la cama, pero lo dio por imposible, Kya era muy grande y así no conseguiría nada. -¡Kya, out! Usó el tono que utilizaba para darla órdenes. Kya bajó rápido al suelo dónde se tumbó en una cama para perros. Hope se levantó con cara de malas pulgas

-¡mamá! No puedes utilizar ese tono con Kya porque sabes que no se puede negar.

-Hope, Kya es un perro, no un humano y por ello duerme en su cama. Intentando bajar su irritación.

-Pero tu cama es muy grande, tienes sitio para otro.

-Sí, para vosotros cuando os metéis y antes dormía tu papá conmigo.

-¿y por qué ahora ya nadie duerme contigo? Sus hijos tenían la habilidad de hacerla preguntas difíciles.

-Porque no todo el mundo puede dormir conmigo en la cama. ¿En tu cama puede dormir todo el mundo?

-No, solo yo, y si te metes tú y Kya y bueno la yaya o el tío o la tía Maddie o la tía Lanie e incluso si están malitos Alex y Masi. Alguna amiga quizás también.

-Pues pasa lo mismo con mi cama. ¿Alguna pregunta más? Kate sabía que muchas veces, aunque hablara tanto, Hope no contaba todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y si le preguntaba a solas, no se podía aguantar.

Hope se metió dentro de las sábanas y saco la mano mostrando dos deditos.

-Vale, tienes dos preguntas. Sal de las sábanas y dime.

-¿Por qué la mamá de Alexis aunque la quiera se va lejos y no la ve?

-¿Lo dices porque tienes miedo de que haga lo mismo que la mamá de Alexis? Preguntó Kate con el corazón encogido.

-Un poquito así. Dijo poniendo un espacio entre sus dedos pequeño.

-Yo nunca os dejaré, os quiero demasiado, yo quiero que siempre siempre siempre estéis conmigo y que seáis siempre felices. Pero no todas las mamás son así, hay otras que quieren a sus hijos, pero lo demuestran de otros modos, como la mamá de Alexis.

Cogió a su hija en brazos y le dio un abrazo, como ellos decían, de oso amoroso y la dio unos besos esquimales.

-Yo te quiero a ti mami. Le dijo Hope

-Y yo peque. A ver ahora la segunda pregunta. Dijo con Hope sentada encima de ella, frente con frente.

-El papá de Jake, también está en el cielo, pero tiene un papá en la Tierra que es su papá falso pero le llama papá y le trata como un papá, ¿por qué no tenemos uno?

¿Cómo contestar a eso? Sabía que algún día ese tipo de preguntas llegarían, pero ello no le hacía estar más preparada para contestarlas. Tenía que ser sincera para que sus hijos la creyeran y no podía llorar, porque en ese caso, Hope se guardaría todo para dentro.

-Hope, cariño, yo quería mucho mucho mucho a vuestro padre y no sé si en algún momento puede haber alguien que sea para ti como un papá. En cualquier caso tu papá siempre estará aquí. Dijo señalándola el corazón. Si me hago novia de algún señor, quiero que sepas que siempre os querré por encima suya y querré tú me digas y quiero que me prometas que siempre me darás tu opinión si te cae mal o bien y por ser mi novio no tiene que ser tu padre "en la Tierra". ¿Si Hope?

-Te lo prometo mami. Hope saltó a sus brazos y Kate la acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso ahora?

-Porque yo quiero que seas novia de Rick y así Alexis sea mi hermanita. Muy cuidadosa no había sido, en apartar su vida sentimental de la familia se abofeteó mentalmente.

-Hope, Rick y yo no somos novios y aunque lo fuéramos Alexis no tendría que ser tu hermana y no se os ocurra hacer de las vuestras. Kate se estaba imaginando, que esto no sólo lo había organizado la pequeña y conociéndoles es posible que tuvieran algún plan.

-No mamá. Dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

….

-Hope, aquí. Le susurró Max.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Le dijo Alex

Se encontraban debajo de la cama de Hope. Max sacó un papel del bolsillo en el que tenían escrita una lista.

-El punto uno de nuestro plan se ha cumplido.

-Ahora habrá que comenzar con el punto dos. Alexis, cumplirá con el suyo. Prosiguió Alex.

Utilizaban un tono muy serio, imitando a soldados.

-¿Cuál era el punto dos? Preguntó Hope.

Los gemelos le susurraron algo al oído. Hope asintió y acabaron su encuentro.

…

En la plaza, Kate se acercó al escritor, que estaba escribiendo como un loco en el ordenador. En cuánto se puso a su vera cerró de golpe el portátil.

-_Buenos días, ¿qué tal? _

_-¿Qué hacías, que te pillé infraganti? _

-_No te lo puedo decir, pero lo sabrás_.

-_Vaaaaleee. Otra cosa, ¿hoy estaba rara tu hija?_

-_No, ¿Por qué? _

-_Nada…creo que mis hijos están tramando algo. Míralos, están debajo de un banco hablando entre ellos, eso solo pasa cuando preparan alguna trastada_.

-_Yo también me montaba mis cuentos cuando era un mico_. Dijo sonriendo.-_Y seguro que tú también_.

-_Con mi hermano, nos inventábamos misiones supersecretas, si en el fondo son muy parecidos a mí._ –Kate no suprimió una sonrisa desprendiendo lo orgullosa que se sentía por sus hijos.

….

Hoy le tocaba a Javi limpiar las habitaciones. Estaba haciéndolo un poco cabreado, no le gustaba limpiar como a la mayoría de humanos. No lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque la resaca de las noches anteriores le hacía efecto.

En la habitación de los gemelos se encontró un papel. Era un cotilla y lo sabía así que leyó lo que estaba escrito.

No podía parar de reír, sus sobrinos eran los mejores, sin duda alguna. Le hizo una foto y se la mandó a Maddie.

Acabó rápido de limpiar para ir a hablar a la plaza con los gemelos.

….

-¡Hola tío! Mira lo nuevo que ha aprendido a hacer Jose.

Se acercó a él un grupo de niños y uno de ellos puso los ojos en blanco

-Ala, lo tienes controladísimo. Les contestó

-A mí no me sale, pero se ponerme del revés las pestañas. Repuso Max.

-Masi, no hace falta que lo hagas, en serio. Por razones extrañas, eso le daba repelús. –Pero, tengo que hablar con vosotros dos en secreto, he visto LA CARTA.

Los gemelos se miraron, asintieron y echaron a correr tirando de la mano de Javi. Se pusieron en una esquina en corrillo.

-Bajo ningún concepto se lo puedes contar a mamá. Susurró Alex.

-¿Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros? Preguntó Max

Javi se río.-Habéis visto muchas pelis… pero, no seáis tontos, claro que voy con vosotros, lo único, es que yo creo no tenéis que hacer nada. Aun así, os ayudaré.

…

-_Que sepas que tu hermano es muy sospechoso_. Le dijo Rick.

-_Otro más, este se une a las travesuras más que los gemelos._

-_Dejarle que disfrute, que aún es joven._ Dijo Maddie que se acercaba para allá. Había visto la foto y sabía lo que Javi estaba tramando, sólo tenía que ayudarle a ocultarlo.

_-¿Desde cuándo le defiendes?_ Contestó Kate, que veía como todos estaban involucrados en lo que fuera.

-_Ya tienes la cara de detective, ante esa actitud no contesto, no estamos a igualdad de condiciones. ¿A que sí Rick?_

Kate le miró con cara de enfado, quizás con esa salida, pensaría que él también entendía de lo que cuchicheaban en la esquina.

-_La cara la tenías…te mordías el labio y entrejuntabas las cejas_… Dijo en bajito como al cuello de su camisa.

-Gracias Rick. Maddie le dio un golpe en el hombro de camarería y se fue sonriente hacía el bar.

Tras ello Kate le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro. –¡Auch! ¡_Que bruta!_

-_No se confabula contra una Beckett._

-_Pero si yo no he hecho nada_. Dijo con voz de niño pequeño. –_Creo que te equivocas de víctima. Además usas tu fuerza contra los débiles y desamparados_. Dijo fingiendo y exagerando.

_-Sí sé que estas participando con ellos contra mí… sufrirás terribles consecuencias. Que sepas que llevo mi arma, conmigo, siempre_. Dijo con tono autoritario

Pero no tuvo el efecto que deseó.

_-Eso ha sido tan tan…_Dijo Rick bastante excitado.

-_Nos vemos esta noche_. Le cortó y se fue sin mirar a tras ni dejarle contestar. Le dijo algo a Maddie y desapareció entre las casas.

…..

Lo que le había dicho antes, significaba que la cita era esa noche. Rick no tenía nada pensado, o al menos necesitaba unos días más para lo que había diseñado.

Al final, se decantó por algo sencillo, pero romántico. Sabía que Kate conocía las constelaciones y que le gustaba mirar las estrellas, así que tiraría por ahí. Unas velas y unas copas de vino, serían perfectas para conocerse un poco mejor. Quizás hasta encendiera una fogata.

La casa donde vivía tenía dos salidas, una que daba a la calle y otra que daba a una era. Sería un lugar perfecto, puesto que podría controlar a Alexis desde allí.

Cuando Alexis se durmió, colocó unas velas y una manta detrás de su casa. No encendió las velas, por miedo de que por una ráfaga de viento originaran un incendio. Preparó por si Kate tenía hambre unos sándwiches con multitud de ingredientes.

….

Sé que soy malvada y este capítulo es de relleno pero no tenía la inspiración necesaria… ahora más o menos la poseo, mañana subiré la cita


	14. Chapter 14

En un principio pensé hacer como que Javi tomase el pelo a Rick pero me quedó tan mal que lo rehice.

….

Kate había estado muy extraña toda la tarde. Javi no sabía del todo porqué pero supuso que podría deberse a Rick. No tenía muy claro la naturaleza de sus encuentros pero, sabía por los horarios de Kate que se veían por la noche.

Si Kate no le iba a decir nada, se lo sonsacaría a Rick.

A eso de las 12 de la noche, cuando los niños ya se habían acostado, se fue de casa con la excusa de tomar unas cervezas con la gente del pueblo (lo cual no era del todo mentira, puesto que acabaría allí).

Aparentemente Rick estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en una silla plegable en la puerta de su casa.

-_Buenas noches Rick, ¿Qué haces a estas horas aun en la calle? _

-_Hola Javi, no cogía sueño, y hace buena noche_. Dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Javi se sentó en el suelo cerca de Rick.

_-¿Te gusta mi hermana, verdad?_ Javi era una persona sencilla, no se solía andar con rodeos. La pregunta no sonó amenazante, pero Rick tragó saliva, ya que no sabía por dónde tiraban las tornas.

Pensó que Javi, en cierto modo había adoptado la posición de patriarca. A falta de su padre y el hermano mayor, para alguien tradicional, el puesto de hermano sobreprotector le tocaba a Javi. No sabía que contestar; no podía contestar que no, porque no se lo creía ni él, pero si afirmaba quizás fuera alejado de Kate.

-_Me gustaría conocerla más, creo que es extraordinaria._

-_Si la haces daño…._ Dijo ahora con un tono más peligroso. _–Ha sufrido más que ninguno de nosotros, no se merece más dolor_. Dijo cambiando el tono amenazante por uno más de resignación.

Javi tenía pensado inspirar más temor, pero él no era así con alguien que no le había hecho daño alguno.

-_No lo haré intencionadamente, de eso estate seguro_.

Javi se sosegó con sus palabras y se levantó para ir hacia la plaza, pero antes se despidió diciendo: _- A Cata, no le digas nada de esto. Tú y yo hoy no hemos hablado_.

Rick afirmó con la cabeza y Javi se fue tranquilamente silbando hacia la plaza.

….

Unas dos horas más tarde. Rick se despertó por un golpe con una china.

-¡Auch! Dijo no muy alto para no hacer demasiado ruido.

-_Anda que sí sé que me esperas con tanto interés, me quedaba en casa_. Dijeron desde detrás suya.

-_Me quedé dormido, lo siento_. Dijo estresado, peinándose las sienes. –_Me podías haber despertado con un beso…_

Kate se acercaba a la silla, y sin dudarlo le puso las manos en el abdomen. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de un muy quieto Rick y se susurró despacito. _–Hola_. Y empezó a morderle el lóbulo y dar besos en su oreja bajando por su cuello. Rick no podía ni moverse ni contestar hasta que volvió en si, la cogió con una mano del cuello y con otra mano de la mandíbula y la besó. Intentando mostrarla su admiración, lo mucho que le atraía, el interés que sentía hacia ella.

Kate sentía que se mareaba, las piernas la fallaban. Cuando se separaron, se aferró a Rick, si le soltaba se caería al suelo.

-_Buenas._ Dijo Rick en bajo con la voz más grave. –_Todo el día espere este momento. Vamos al otro lado de la casa. _

Kate sonrió como no hacía desde hace años, de verdad, de dentro. Le dio la mano y se dejó guiar hacía la era.

Rick le puso un pañuelo en los ojos y le pidió que esperase un momento. Después con los ojos cerrados se sentó encima de una especie de manta. Se apoyó en Rick que estaba detrás suya sentado.

-_Ya puedes quitártelo._

Abrió los ojos y vio el precioso cielo, delante suya Rick había colocado velas como si fuera una pista de despegue. Kate no lo entendía muy bien, pero le pareció un gesto muy bonito.

_-¿Sabes por qué las velas están así colocadas?_ Kate no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza. – _Quiero ser un camino directo a ti, a tus placeres a tus dolores a tu ser. Te quiero conocer como me gustaría conocer el universo. Si no te fijas dices, mira si no hay nada más que estrellas, puntitos blancos, pero si te paras descubres que cada puntito tiene su historia y lo mejor, ¡no es solo un puntito! Puede ser una galaxia tan grande o más que la nuestra, también hay nebulosas, planetas ¡de todo! ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Siento que tengo toda la vida por delante para ir conociendo cada puntito blanco, quizás nunca llegue a conocer por completo todos los luceros, pero valdrá la pena, estoy seguro._

Kate lloraba de emoción al oír sus palabras, le había llegado muy a dentro, lo que le había dicho. –_Gracias, por darme una oportunidad. Rick._

_-¿Tú no te has visto, verdad?_ Kate le miró con mala cara ,no sabía si se refería solo a su apariencia física. –_No me mires así. Eres extraordinaria. En todos los sentidos. Tienes una familia que te quiere, eres buena madre con tus hijos, tienes un buen trabajo y según he oído eres buena en tu trabajo. Aunque hayas vivido grandes pérdidas en tu vida has salido adelante. Eres lista, guapa muy guapa, sé que eres competitiva, sé te ve. Te gustan los comics, la ciencia ficción y eres guapa y no eres un alíen. Que más podría pedir_. Era irremediable pensó Kate al sacar una sonrisa

-_Yo no te merezco, nunca nadie me había dicho anda tan bonito. Sé nota que eres escritor. Hizo una pausa y continuó. Apenas he contado esto a nadie, abrázame fuerte, ¿vale?._ Así hizo Rick y continuó. _–Mi marido y yo nos conocimos mientras me preparaba en la academia de policía en Nueva York, la policía española no me quería investigando la muerte de mi padre y supongo que me verían potencial y me mandaron lejos. Fue lo que se dice amor a primera vista, sé que suena tonto pero lo teníamos tan claro, que nos casamos a la semana de conocernos, aun no tenía ni los 20, mi familia es muy cristiana y me pareció lo correcto. Al mes ya estaba embarazada y durante unos meses, todo iba bien, éramos felices_. Hizo un silencio y continuó. -_Mi hermano me llamó, me dijo que le habían aceptado en la policía, que encontraría al asesino_. Se hizo un silencio y Rick apretujó a Kate hacia sí. –_La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que había algo gordo entre medias, le pedí que parase, que no siguiera, que su vida era más importante_ Dijo enfadada, Rick le limpió las lágrimas y continuó. _–Después me llamaron diciendo que era violencia de bandas, increíble. Fui con los gemelos y con Tom. Tom estaba más enfadado que yo si cabe, se enfadó con mis superiores y les dijo de todo. Creo que me dieron la baja, aunque esa época la tengo un poco borrosa. Tom estaba en la unidad canina con Kya, era un cachorrito por entonces pero era la mejor en detección de drogas y explosivos. Le prepararon una encerrona, no sé quiénes fueron, no está resuelto tampoco. Pero cuando paseaba con la perra una mañana, recibió un balazo en la cabeza y Kya también resultó herida. Fue un francotirador, pero no sé nada más y no continué porque nació Hope. ¿Aun sigues considerando que soy extraordinaria? _

Rick se tomó un tiempo para contestar. –_Ahora que te has abierto a mí, te aprecio mucho más y me pareces mucho más extraordinaria porque me estás dejando entrar en tu vida._

Estuvieron un rato en esa postura, recostados mirando el cielo, hasta que vieron una estrella fugaz.

_-¿La viste?_ Preguntó Kate

-_Sip, y me dio tiempo a pedir mi deseo_.

_-Dímelo_. Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio.

-_No, porque si no, no se cumplirá._

_-¿Estaba involucrada?_ Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su rodilla en su abdomen, obligándole a tumbarse debajo suya.

-_No podrás sonsacar nada de mí._ Dijo Rick disfrutando del juego.

-_Eso veremos_. Dijo antes de besarle, poniendo una postura como de gata que se tira a por su presa.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

Siento el retraso, el trabajo no me deja tiempo libre y además no estoy en mi culmen de inspiración.

Gracias por vuestras opiniones, que yo creo que son demasiado buenas, pero se agradecen.

…

Me estoy comportando como una adolescente. Se dijo al levantar Kate con una sonrisa inevitable en la cara.

Intentó estirarse, pero como habitualmente ocurría no podía. No abrió los ojos, sino que palpó a Kya para tirarla de la cama mientras gruñía a sus hijos que suponía que estaban con ella.

-¿Por qué todas las mañanas subís a Kya a la cama?

-Eres una dormilona, sino no hay quién te despierte. Dijo uno de los gemelos, que supuso que sería Alex.

-Quiero dormir más. Susurró mientras intentaba meterse dentro de las sábanas. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió otra idea. Se sentó de golpe de la cama y agarró a sus tres hijos. –Como vuestra madre que soy, pro despertarme ahora vais a dormiros conmigo. Los niños se reían e intentaban salir de su agarre, pero Kate les tenía bien cogidos.

Al rato se apaciguaron y se tumbaron con ella. Tras unos segundos de paz y silencio, Masi lo rompió

-Mamá…

-¿Si? Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por el tono, veía que los niños querían algo.

-Mañana es la acampada.

-Ajá. Kate no se acordaba, pero contestó como si fuera una obviedad, esperando a que se echaran a hablar.

-¿Puedo ir? Pregunto Hope

-¿Y yo mamá? Repusieron los gemelos a la vez.

-O sea, ¿para eso venís a despertarme? Kate no estaba enfadada pero quería que se esforzaran a la hora de pedirle algo.

-Nos hemos portado muy bien, este año. Y podemos cuidar a Hope nosotros, incluso de Alexis si viene, porque somos dos. Repuso Masi.

-Además el tío Javi y Maddie van a ser monitores este año. Contestó Alex.

-¿Era de eso de lo que tramabais ayer? Preguntó Kate.

Se hizo un silencio y los gemelos se miraron entre sí poniendo una cara muy pícara.

-Sí, mamá.

-Mentirosos, vaya cara que ponéis no os lo creéis ni vosotros. Dijo antes de comenzar una serie de cosquillas.

Al final cuando paro los niños esperaban el veredicto.

-. . .Este año… ¡Vais a la acampada! Dijo Kate.

Los pequeños saltaron en la cama y le dieron un beso a Kate dándole las gracias y se fueron a jugar al patio.

-Nos quedaremos las dos solas Kya. Dijo a la perra, que para variar estaba en su cama. La atrajo hacia sí y la estuvo acariciando. –Al final solo quedamos las dos, ¿eh? Aunque tú ya estás un poco vieja. Kya soltó un gruñido y Kate se rio.

….

_-¿Qué si puedes ir a una acampada? ¿No eres un poco pequeña?_

_-Me lo han dicho los gemelos y Hope y Javi y Maddie y las niñas mayores_. Contestó Alexis que ya iba hablando más.

-_Por ahora no contesto… lo hablaré con la mamá de Hope y con Javi antes de tomar una decisión. _

-Vale, pero vamos a la plaza. Dijo muy decidida Alexis. –_Yo ya estoy preparada, vamoss._

Esa mañana Alexis se había levantado habladora, Rick se sentía bendecido; había pasado una noche perfecta con Kate y Alexis iba mejorando día a día. Lo de la acampada no le convencía del todo, Alexis no había pasado aún ninguna noche separada de él, era más su miedo a que se hiciera mayor al que tenía ella.

Se disponía a ir a la plaza. Kate estaría allí. La noche fue perfecta. Se sintió gratificado de conocer su historia, no sólo por el deseo de saber más de ella, sino por el hecho de que era a él a quién se había abierto. La fortaleza que en todo momento había mostrado Kate, le apabullaba. Sentía tal admiración por ella, que no podía manifestarlo con palabras.

Sabía que su relación no sería no camino de rosas. Ambos tienen hijos y tendrían que superar muchos hándicaps; para empezar su exmujer y para seguir todas las pérdidas que había sufrido Kate, que habían generado una especie de burbuja, que la separaba de relaciones sentimentales.

Aun así, algo tenía claro. No se rendiría, ahora que la estaba conociendo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-_Papá ¿por qué miras las nubes? _Su pequeña le devolvió a la Tierra.

_-Pensaba en… una historia_.

_-¿De las que acaban bien?_ Rick siempre le contaba historias grotescas de aventuras, amor y épica. Por muy escabrosas que fueran, siempre acababan bien.

_-Eso espero peque._

…

-Unas pipas a que ayer se fue a verle.

-Eres un rácano, yo te apuesto 5 euros a que estuvieron juntos.

-¡Ala! No te pasas tú ni nada. Dijo exagerando. –Si estamos apostando por lo mismo... Un cubata a que hoy por la noche va a verle

-Acepto. Se dieron la mano y siguieron tomando pipas en la barbacana viendo a la gente en la plaza.

…

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Los niños ya habían echado a andar hacia la plaza pero Kate se rezagó para contestar al móvil.

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? Me llamas pidiendo consejo y no vuelvo a saber de ti_.

-_Vaya saludo Lanie._ Contestó de broma Kate, que fácilmente descubrió la identidad de la llamada entrante.

_-¿Y bueno?_ Dijo Lanie como con un falso mosqueo.

-_Ayer tuvimos como una "cita", le conté todo y el me sostuvo y me secó las lágrimas. Después nos besamos. Tendrías que ver como besa, es como que consigue transmitir sus emociones por los besos._

-_Te has abierto a él, no le conozco, pero me gustaría conocerle… es muy importante para ti si le has contado todo._

-_Creo que sí. Me da tanto miedo que pueda hacerme daño, cuando estoy con él, siento que le puedo contar todo, pero luego lo pienso y veo que lo puede utilizar en mi contra, que me hace más vulnerable hacia él._

_-En eso consiste conocer a otra persona. Me siento tan feliz por ti. _Dijo Lanie intentando darle fuerza. –_Luego me llamas por Skype y me lo presentas, me tengo que ir, un besote para tu tropa._

- _¡Adios!_ Antes que pudiera darle las gracias ya había colgado.

A veces sentía que su amiga podía ser llamada Huracán Lanie, era explosiva. Pero no causaba daños graves a su alrededor, habitualmente, y siempre conseguía ayudar a Kate en su día a día.

…

Cuando llegó a la plaza, encontró por un lado a los niños jugueteando, seguramente a polis y cacos y por otro a sus hermanos mayores hablando con Rick. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde que le estuvieran amenazando a acosando (porque se pusieran en plan defensores) y aceleró el paso.

Cuando vio que se reían aminoró el paso y empezó a escuchar su conversación

-_A ver, puedes aprender algo de español, lo aprenden hasta los chinos. Tú intenta repetirlo otra vez:_ Cuando el grajo vuela bajo hace un frio del carajo.

Rick lo repitió tan mal, con el típico acento que los humoristas imitan que tanto ella como sus hermanos no se podían parar de reír. Rick se giró al oír la risa de Kate, le parecía muy bella y entrañable y era algo que no se oía todo el rato.

-No os paséis con él, ¿cómo se os ocurre enseñarle eso? Les intentó regañar Kate.

-Tu americano será muy hábil con las palabras escritas, pero no con el lenguaje hablado. Kate no reprochó las palabras de su hermano e especial "tu americano", no iba a declararles que le gustaba pero no tenía sentido tampoco negar que sentía algo por él.

-No es justo, hablar muy rápido. Dijo Rick en español enfadado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Cualquier cosa que decía en español causaba la risa de los hermanos. No se lo tomaba a mal, pero decidió montar un papel. -¡Al carajo! Españoles son bordes. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero Kate le paró

-_Espera, ya no nos reímos_. Dijo Kate un poco preocupada. – _Tu acento nos es muy gracioso. ¿Qué quieres que te enseñemos?_

Rick se volvió a sentar, y ya consiguió su propósito_. -¿Cómo se dice: Vamos a comer?_

Estuvieron enseñándole frases hasta que les invitaron a unas cervezas. Kate se negó y Rick se quedó allí. Estuvieron unos segundos en un silencio muy cómodo viendo a las niñas jugar.

_-¿Cómo se dice: Hoy estás muy bella? _

Kate se sonrojó al atrevimiento y se lo dijo en bajito. Rick se apuntó algo en una hoja que sacó del bolsillo y siguió preguntando.

_-¿Cómo se dice: Me gustan tus ojos? _

Kate le contestó aún más bajito y volvió a anotar algo. Después preguntó – _Y cómo se diría, ¿Quieres tener otra cita conmigo? _

-_Como no te controles, estamos en la plaza y se va a enterar todo el mundo..._ Rick se quedó estático por si había hecho mal, pero Kate prosiguió. –_No aceptaré otra cita_. Ambos sonrieron tontamente y Rick recordó lo que quería contarle.

_-¿Qué es lo de la acampada? Alexis me lo ha dicho esta mañana y no la he contestado… _

-_Pues la historia tiene unos 20 años. Mi padre siempre disfrutaba andando por el campo y, nos llevó a Kevin y a mí de acampada, dormimos un día sin tienda ni nada en medio del monte. Cuando se lo contamos a los demás se morían de envidia, así que al año siguiente se vinieron primos nuestros y algún que otro niños. Durante los cuatro o cinco años siguientes se unieron más y más niños. Sin embargo, solo iba mi padre de monitor, pero tenía un don para manejar grupos y de verdad que nos controlaba. _Kate lo había contado muy serena, pero se cayó de repente cogió aire y continuó. –_Cuando mi padre murió, se dejó de hacer. Ningún adulto se sentía capaz de ocupar su lugar… hasta que mi hermano me convenció y los dos organizamos una acampada chiquitita, para Maddie, Javi y unos primitos más. Pero...luego cuando murió él…_ A Kate le temblaba la voz, Rick le acariciaba la mano dándole ánimos, si no quería continuar estaría bien, ya le había contado suficiente, pero volvió a coger aire por la boca y continuó. –_Se juntaron todos los de nuestra quinta y decidieron montarlo en honor a ambos… este año, lo van a hacer Maddie, Javi y otro chico más que se llama Mike. Los manejan muy bien, yo iría, pero no me siento capaz aun, me traen demasiados recuerdos. _

Tras las palabras de Kate, se hizo un silencio bastante largo. –_Me habría gustado conocerlos._ Dijo Rick.

-_Kevin era muy protector conmigo, por mucho que le decía que yo era la mayor, él no me hacía caso. A un niño que me insultaba en primaria le lanzó una piedra en la cabeza y cuando tuve un novio en el instituto le amenazó de muerte si me hacía daño y a otro le pegó una paliza porque me puso los cuernos. Él siempre decía que yo era su hermanita, yo le decía que no había salido aún de las cavernas._ Se rieron ante la imagen que tenían en la mente. Kate sacó su cartera y le pasó dos fotos. En la primera se veía a un niño y una niña de unos 6 años, parecían gemelos, la niña era Kate, mantenía las mismas facciones y el niño que tenía un montón de cardenales en las piernas y la ropa llena de polvo, debía ser Kevin, tenían los mismos ojos y la misma mandíbula, además de un corte de pelo parecido. En la otra aparecían los dos con unos 10 años con su padre. El niño llevaba el equipo completo de un equipo de futbol que no reconocía y Kate iba con un peto amplio. El padre tenía cogidos a ambos en brazos, se podía ver lo fuerte que debía estar.

-_Parecéis gemelos_. Dijo Rick al devolverle las fotos.-_Se os ve muy felices. En ambas fotos salían con sonrisas de oreja a oreja_

-_Él siempre fue muy grande, no sé los demás hermanos no nos parecemos tanto. Eran tiempos sencillos, la foto que salimos con mi padre, fue después de que mi hermano ganara un partido de fútbol. Mi padre no podía estar más contento, yo también lo estaba, mi hermano era como mi héroe, siempre me protegía y además había ganado el partido. _Dijo poniendo una expresión agridulce.

Rick sentía que estaba conociendo lo más profundo de Kate en esos momentos, le estaba mostrando una parte de ella misma que guardaba para sí, le estaba mostrando sus debilidades. Sentía que no era posible sentirse más embelesado y cautivado. Para que la relación estuviese equilibrada, él debía abrirse a ella, contarle lo que no le había contado a nadie.

-_Nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi madre nunca hablaba del tema cuando era pequeño…en el colegio me solían pegar, en mi época ser hijo de madre soltera significaba que o tu padre no te quería o que tu madre era una_… Rick no podía decir eso de su madre así que solo dio a entenderlo. –_Al principio yo quería saber quién era mi padre, para que jugara conmigo al béisbol y fuera a pescar pero la verdad es que hubo en un punto de mi vida en el que ya no le busqué, me parecía tan cruel que hubiese dejado a mi madre sola, que sentí que no merecía mi aprecio._

Kate le miraba en silencio. Se veía que él también había sufrido, provenía de una familia rota también, carente de figura paterna.

-_Cuando tras una noche de descontrol, como tuve desde el final del instituto hasta que comencé la universidad, Meredith, una chica que no conocía prácticamente de nada más me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, al principio ella quería abortar, a mí eso me pareció una aberración , aun lo pienso y me pone malo, mi madre también me podría haber abortado, Alexis no existiría, es lo único bueno que tengo, habría sido lo más fácil, al final, la convencí y sentí la necesidad de formar la familia que tanto había deseado de pequeño_…Ahora fue Rick el que no puedo seguir, Kate le limpió unas lágrimas que estaban por salirle. –_Es mi mayor fallo como padre, no haber sido capaz de darle a Alexis la familia que se merece. _

Rick estaba a punto de llorar y, por ello Kate le dio la mano y le llevó a un callejón cercano a la plaza, donde ajenos a miradas extrañas le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, permitiéndole que se desahogara. Cuando se calmó Kate le limpió las lágrimas y cogiéndole de las mejillas le dijo:

-_No eres un mal padre, quieres a Alexis. Has intentado estar con su madre y no ha tenido éxito, pero estoy segura que para ella sigues siendo el mejor padre posible, porque la cuidas y la haces feliz. Ahora intuyo que ha pasado una mala época, pero volverá a ser la que era porque tiene a un montón de gente que la quiere, Hope está como enamorada y los gemelos también._ Rick empezó a sonreír entre las lágrimas que intentaba contener. _-Sabes hoy incluso, me han dicho que se harían cargo de ella y de Hope ellos con tal de ir._

_-Gracias. _Dijo Rick, esperó un poco y siguió_. –Por escucharme, es una carga que llevaba conmigo y me atormentada. Era como una piedra que no me dejaba andar. _

Kate se abrazó con fuerza a él_. – Creo que es algo mutuo, pero siempre te escucharé_

Esperaron un poco abrazados y se fueron separados a la plaza, dónde parecía que nada había ocurrido.

….

No lo he corregido ni lo he revisado, por las prisas.

El refrán si alguien no lo conoce es español. El grajo es como una especie de cuervo ..creo . Es un pájaro negro. Vuela por los campos de los llanos fríos del interior de la península ibérica. En si es bastante fácil de entender, no sé si será real que cuando tiene el vuelo bajo hace mucho frio… pero me gusta mucho


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo y comentando.

Mi inspiración está un poco en decadencia pero quiero actualizar aunque no sea el mejor capítulo del mundo.

He tenido q hacer retoques…se notaba que no le dedique mucho a la revisión

…

La vigilancia estaba dando sus resultados. ¿Habían huido por algo? ¿Se habrían dicho cosas tristes? Se miraban entre sí sabiendo lo que pensaban pero sin respuesta posible.

-Esas lágrimas no parecían de las buenas…

-Veo que nuestro plan no está saliendo bien… ¡Junta extraordinaria!

Se separaron a buscar a los secuaces.

_-¿Habéis visto de qué hablaban? _

-Nop. Contestó enfatizando la pe. _–Pero se fueron atrás y estuvieron abrazados, me lo ha dicho María._

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

-_Gracias por la información cadete delta. La reunión se ha disuelto_. Dijo con un tono militar.

_-¡joo! No quiero ser el cadete delta me gusta más la cadete amapola. _

_-No puedes ser la cadete amapola, porque ese no vale para el código militar.. alfa india y zulú ya están tomados.._

-_Hay uno que es Juliet, ¿Ese mejor?_ Le cortó el otro

Se le iluminó la cara al poder escoger un nombre femenino y asintió.

_-Pues cadete zulú, Juliet e India la reunión queda disuelta_. Se dispersaron por la plaza y siguieron a lo suyo.

…..

Llevaban en un silencio cómodo un buen rato viendo a los niños jugar. Unos señores mayores se habían sentado con ellos y hablaban a lo suyo hasta que se dirigieron a Rick.

-¿Te gusta el pueblo? Dijeron a voz en grito

- Si, es muy bonito. Kate se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, los señores captaron lo que hacía y se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Tú ya le conocías?

-No, vino invitado por el hijo de "la Consuelo".

-Pero si él es también "amiricano", como tu marido.

Kate sabía que los señores no lo hacían a mal, habían vivido muy aislados gran parte de su vida, pero no quería hablar mucho del tema.

-Sí, bueno América es muy grande. Si me disculpáis voy a ver si consigo que Hope se tome algo, que está muy pesada con la comida. La excusa era mala y cutre y Rick no habría entendido nada del intercambio y ahora estaría más que confuso.

Se alejó y les preguntó a Hope y a Alexis si querían un zumo del bar y aprovechar para ir al baño. Alexis le pidió permiso a Rick y se fueron hacia el bar.

Como acertó Kate, Rick no había entendido nada. Supuso que no habían sido groseros del todo, puesto que Kate no les había chillado o insultado pero que habrían dicho algo que la hubiera hecho sentir incómoda.

-¿Te gusta el campo? Le preguntaron los viejos.

-El campo eres… bonito. Dijo dudando de la conjugación del verbo ser.

-Yo trabajar en el campo. Dijo el anciano que se sentaba a su lado como un indio, supuso que así le entendería Rick, en el fondo lo agradeció aunque le hizo gracia que intentaran hablar como él.

-Tu viejo. No trabajar. Dijo Rick sintiéndose un poco ridículo por su dificultad con el español. Los viejos se echaron a reír.

-Me caes bien, amiricano. Dijo y se fueron los dos ancianetes.

Rick les miraba un poco confundido, ¿sería amiricano su mote? No entendía de dónde venía ¿de americano o de otra cosa? Vio a Javi andar hacía la plaza y se levantó para hablar con él.

-ey, bro, buenos días.

-_hola, esto... ¿sabes lo que significa amiricano?_ Dijo poniendo una mueca.

Javi se puso a reir y no paraba, Rick se reía también porque asumió que había dicho alguna tontería.

_-Lo que vas a aprender en este pueblo es "paletoide"_ Respondió y se siguió riendo. Se calmó y continuó. _– Es decir americano en modo paleto._

Entonces ambos se volvieron a reír, ahora Rick entendía todo y le hacía más gracia la tontería. Le conto a Javi lo que le habían dicho y cómo le habían hablado y se siguieron riendo.

…

En la terraza del bar se tomaban las niñas con Kate un batido. A elegir entre batido y zumo la elección estaba más que clara.

-_Mami, esto no se lo contamos a los gemelos, ¿vale?_

_-Anda que no eres egoísta. Luego les invitaré a ellos._

_-Yo no soy egoísta_. Refunfuñó la pequeña.

Alexis se rio, porque Hope juntó el entrecejo se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca muy exagerada. Kate la siguió y más tarde se unió Hope que no se creía ni la mitad de su enfado. Oír su risa la calmaba por dentro, era cómo si se llenara de buenas vibraciones, si esas pequeñas podían ser felices, ella también.

_-Alexis, ¿te gustan las estrellas?_ La preguntó Kate

-_Sí. A veces con papá las he visto en el camping_. Respondió Alexis balanceándose en la silla contenta.

-_En la acampada vamos a ver muchísimas estrellas. Es mi primer año, pero los gemelos me han dicho que se ve de TODO_. Kate no se rio en voz alta por no avergonzarla pero Hope tenía los ojos tremendamente abiertos y levantaba las manos y la pobre Alexis se estaba creyendo todas las bulas de los gemelos. _–Me han dicho que hay unos OVNIS que tienen luces rojas y verdes que se mueven superrápido en el cielo_. Alexis asintió con la cabeza asimilando la información.

-_Bueno no sé yo si serán aviones_… Intentó comunicarles pero ni la miraron y Hope les siguió contándole historias.

-_Mi papá dice que algunos son ovnis y otros son aviones y los ovnis que vienen son amigos_.

-_Tu papá está un poco loco_. Dijo riéndose un poco.

_-Sí, le gusta comer cosas muy raras_. Dijo con expresión de asco. –_También juega conmigo muuuuucho._

Vio que Hope no podía opinar en el tema y quizás le molestara el tema, y no era cuestión de meter el dedo en la llaga.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente y volvieron un rato después a la plaza.

…

Después de comer, los gemelos se pasaron a casa de los "americanos" a invitarles a tomar el postre.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de fuera. Los niños se bañaban en la piscina y ellos se tomaban un café.

_-Me ha dicho Cata que se te da bien hacer cafés, los próximos los haces tú_. Dijo Maddie

_-Bueno sí más o menos... siempre me gustó mucho. ¿Oye, por qué llamáis a Kate, Cata?_ Es algo que llevaba intrigando a Rick estos días.

_-Mi nombre real es Catalina, pero allí les sonaba raro Cata así que todos me llaman Kate_.

-Con lo bonito que es Catalina. Dijo Carmen como si este tema ya se hubiera hablado y no le gustara el cambio.

_-Pero, ¿tú que prefieres?_ Preguntó Rick

-_Pues no lo sé. Supongo que si me hablan en inglés prefiero que me llamen Kate, porque si no me suena a cortar… ya sabes… y suena raro. A Máximo le pasa lo mismo, siempre me gustó ese nombre, allí le llaman Max y aquí Masi_. _Ahora es cuando nos dices tu segundo nombre, sé que allí todos tenéis un segundo nombre, que muchas veces es molesto_. Dijo poniendo las manos como un malvado.

_-No, la verdad es que no es traumático el mío. Mi madre me puso Richard Alexander pero en mi nombre artístico uso Richard Edgar, por Allan Poe. A Alexis le puse Agatha, quizás no me lo perdone nunca_. Se rieron un poco todos y continuó. – _La novela policiaca siempre me ha encantado, ya os imaginareis de quién hablo… _

-_Sí, sí... 10 cerditos era mi favorito. Nunca descubría ningún asesinato, era la mejor._ Respondió entusiasmada Kate.

Como el resto de la familia no sabía mucho de novela policiaca y en ese momento no le interesaba siguieron en una conversación paralela.

-El asesinato de Lord Edgware me lo habré leído mil veces. Me gustaría ir a Londres a ver la ratonera.

-_Yo la he visto_. Dijo Kate con la cara de un niño que sabe un secreto.

_-No es justooooo. _

-_De luna de miel nos fuimos a Londres y obligué a Tom a que me llevara, el teatro es de estos viejos y está entre dos callejuelas, creo que sólo me gustó a mí. Pero si vuelvo la volveré a ver, sin duda._

_-Kate, presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad_. Dijo brindando con la taza.

-_Casablanca… no te veía viendo películas románticas Rick_. Kate pensó en una cita y pensó que esta le haría gracia. _Pero debes saber que eso ha sido elemental querido Watson_. Dijo con un marcado acento inglés.

Se empezaron a reír hasta que contestó Rick. –_Bueno, nadie es perfecto_. Imitando a las faldas y a lo loco.

-_Francamente querido, me importa un bledo_. Nada como el viento se llevó, a veces se sentía como Scarlata O´Hara, tenían mucho en común (menos la personalidad )

Se estuvieron riendo un rato y cuando se sosegaron, Rick se dirigió a ella.

_-¿Te gusta el cine clásico no?_

_-Me gusta el cine en general y me gustan las citas…_

-_Sí, tendremos una tercera_. Contestó en un susurró y prosiguió. – _Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar. _

Kate se pusó roja como un tomate.

_-No seas tonto_. Le dio un golpe Kate en el brazo

-_Tonto es quien hace tonterías_. Respondió como Forrest Rick.

_-¿Vas a estar así todo el día?_

-_Vale… ya paro_ dijo como un niño pequeño

En realidad a Kate le encantaba que hablara de citas de cine, pero tampoco quería que se emocionase demasiado.

_-Ah y mañana por la noche, prepárate_.

Rick tragó saliva porque supuso que hablaba sobre la cita.

-_Rick acompáñame a coger las cervezas_. Dijo Kate en voz alta. Los otros les miraron. Rick se levantó y la siguió.

En la cocina, estando solos. Kate se abalanzó sobre él. Rick era siempre un poco más lento y disfrutaba de que ella fuera la que quisiera llevar el control, pero no por ello no iba a luchar el también. Su beso fue como una lucha como una batalla, estuvieron así hasta que tenían que respirar.

_-Kate… _

_-Rick… _

_-Ha sido… _

_-Genial… _

Se sonrieron y tras oír un golpe en el patio, Kate le dio un beso rápido y salió con unas cervezas hacia el patio. Rick espero unos minutos a controlar su cuerpo y tras ello la siguió.

….

Tengo mis serias dudas de que Rick uniera amiricano con americano, y sobretodo porque no supiera si llevaba alguna connotación negativa o algo así.

Soy leísta, laísta y todo lo posible por haber por ser oriunda de Madrid, aunque ya no viva allí… si distinguen los errores avísenme y los corrijo.


	17. Chapter 17

Siento la tardanza, ha sido una mezcla entre poca inspiración, alta ocupación y que mis ideas iban por otros cauces.

No sé si iré empezando a escribir en inglés porque me estoy preparando un examen de estos de nivel y he visto que la expresión escrita la hago pésima.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, comentar… se parecía un montón.

….

Al fin el día de la acampada llegó. Rick iba a haber comprado un saco y una esterilla pero Javi se negó y le dejaron finalmente todo lo necesario.

Los niños llevaban todo el día hablando de lo que harían por la noche. Los gemelos tenían preparados distintos tarros para cazar "bichos nocturnos" y las niñas llevaban una serie de muñecas para intercambiar y después dormir con ellas. Además llevaban unos prismáticos para identificar todo ovni.

A eso de las 7 de la tarde se juntaron en la plaza toda la tropa de niños, comandada por Javi y Maddie y unos jóvenes más. Rick intentaba aguantar la risa al ver como algunas abuelas comían a besos a sus nietos como si se fueran a ir al extranjero a vivir. Kate estaba a su lado y le ocurría lo mismo, pero a la vez sentía pena por esas señoras ancianas, ya que cuidaban de los nietos todo el verano solas.

_-Alexis no ha dormido nunca fuera de casa, ¿no? _

_-No la verdad es que no, mi madre vive en mi casa.. _

_-¿Vives con tu madre?_ Le cortó Kate impresionada

_-Creí que te lo había dicho, pero ella vive conmigo, no yo con ella_. Dijo Rick muy serio.

-_Ya…ya…. ¿Para cuando te independizas?_ Dijo Kate de broma como haciendo que no hubiera escuchado.

_-No es justo_. Dijo poniendo un puchero. –_Te haces viejo y tu MADRE se mete en tu casa, hombre la podría haber dejado en un soportal._ Dijo indignado.

Kate se rio a carcajada limpia. Le hicieron mucha gracia las explicaciones de Rick y el hecho que se picara.

-_Señora Beckett. Es usted mala_. Dijo señalándola con el dedo, acusándola.

_-¿Te hace la colada?_ Preguntó entre risas

_-Creo que a pesar de que te cueste creerlo, el maduro en esa relación soy yo. _

-_No lo creeré hasta que lo vea._

-_En Nueva York te la presento y me cuentas._

Quizás Rick no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ¿seguiría todo fluyendo como aquí una vez que volvieran a sus vidas reales? Ella era una detective viuda con tres niños y un perro, no lo consideraba muy atrayente, no tenía dinero ni era extremadamente inteligente, ni extremadamente guapa. Él en cambio era deseado, tenía dinero, éxito… Eran de ambientes opuestos.

Rick vio una mueca de preocupación en la cara de su pareja. Supuso que era por el futuro de su relación.

_-Allí nos seguiremos viendo y no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. _Le quiso quitar miedos de encima y relajarla, y así fue porque esta le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de estas que le volvían loco, un poco picarona pero desde el corazón.

Se miraron un rato más hasta que se acercaron las niñas para despedirse. Kate se agachó y las habló a la altura de sus ojos.

-_Portaros bien, ¿vale? Hacer caso a los tíos_. Las niñas asintieron. –_Y, darme un abrazo gigante_. Abrió los brazos y las niñas se aferraron a ella.

-_Sí, pasarlo bien y no hagáis nada de lo que yo haría_. Dijo Rick. Cogió a Alexis en brazos y sin esperárselo también a Hope.

_-¡Ala! ¡Qué alto!_ Dijo asombrada la pequeña. –_Eres más alto que el tío Javi. _

-_Tu tío es más bien bajito, pero no se lo digas_. Dijo Kate a punto de reírse.

-_Bueno canijas. Os pongo en el suelo, me cuesta mucho despedirme pero creo que debéis abandonar el nido. No sin que antes me deis un beso._ Las niñas se quejaron al tomar tierra y le dieron un beso a Rick, tras irse corriendo con el resto de los niños.

Kate tuvo que llamar a los gemelos para que fueran a despedirse.

-Norma número uno: no molestéis a las pequeñas. Número dos: cuidar a las niñas, sois los mayores y las tenéis que proteger. Norma número tres: pasarlo bien. Fue marcando con los dedos cada norma para darle más importancia.

-Me quedo con la tres. Dijo Alex.

Kate le hizo un amago de capón y les dio un abrazo y un beso a los dos pese a sus quejas. La abuela, que acababa de llegar, les removió el pelo y se marcharon.

-Me voy a Madrid en breves, que ya que ellos no están no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Seguro que te quieres quedar? Carmen le comentó a Kate la noche pasada el plan, pero ella se negó además le venía perfecto que su madre no durmiera en casa.

Rick no se enteraba de nada, pero despidió a los niños y espero a que se hubieran ido. La primera en irse fue Carmen que le dijo que se iba a pasar unos días a Madrid.

-_Rick, oye me haces un favor, ¿Puedes sacar a Kya por el campo? No hace falta que hagas nada solo que cuando quieras volver en una hora o así toques el pito y ella irá hacia ti. Luego te vienes a casa y algo te esperará. _Kate le puso el pito en las manos

Rick no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un golpe en el lomo a Kya, que permanecía tumbada con ellos y se fue sin decir nada más a las eras.

Estuvo esa hora meditando en lo que harían, estaba nerviosísimo, al fin estaría a solas en una casa con ella. No se sentía capaz de controlarse. La deseaba muchísimo, pero no quería acelerar las cosas. Llevarían el ritmo que ella marcara.

Cuando volvió con Kya, primero la dejó en su patio, rellenando un cubo que tenía con agua para que bebiera. Tras ello, entro en la casa. Sonaba música lenta, no sabía de donde venía, la intentó seguir, venía de las habitaciones… cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de la que provenía la música se quedó boquiabierto. Kate lucía un traje de cuero, muy ajustado, la parte de arriba se desabrochaba por una apretada cremallera frontal y la falda era muy corta.

-_Castle, ¿estás ahí?_ Dijo Kate disfrutando de la cara del escritor.

No contestó simplemente se lanzó a ella, y la tiró a la cama.

_-Estás alucinante, eres alucinante._ La besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello_. –Eres increíble._ Y entre besos la fue diciendo_. –y bella. –y me vas a matar con esa. –ropa._

Kate se rio un poco ante sus comentarios. _–Pretendía llevarte con la moto, pero eso lo podemos dejar para luego. _Y fue ella la que sintió la oleada de deseo y le introdujo las manos por debajo de la camiseta.

….

Se levantó con un cosquilleo en el pecho. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Kate dormía encima suya con el pelo desparramado por su pecho. Empezó a juguetear con algún rizo que le quedaba. Estaba adorable, era adorable. Podía sentir su respiración y el palpitar lento de su corazón.

La noche pasada, se habían hecho uno, no habían tenido solo una relación, significaba más para ambos. Había sentido esa conexión especial, que te hace sentir en las nubes, como si vieras fuegos artificiales o si estuvieras en las nubes. Por muy diferentes que fueran y complicado que fuera todo él tenía que apostar por ellos.

Lo más brutal de la noche fue tras unas rondas un poco descontroladas, fueron con la moto a dar un paseo. Kate se enfundó su ropa de cuero (la falda esa no, se puso unos pantalones, que le hacían el mismo efecto) y le dejó una cazadora de su hermano que más o menos le valía. El contacto piel-cuero-cuero-piel fue alucinante y a la vuelta se dio cuenta que tanto él como ella no se podían controlar.

Kate pronto se levantaría y le diría lo de su nueva novela, esperaba que fuera bien. Aunque antes le prepararía un buen café con tortitas.


End file.
